Jaded Eyes
by AsukaTenjou
Summary: It's been almost two years since Natsuki left everyone without a word. When Shizuru is finally starting to heal,She meets Natsuki again, who 'pretends' not to recognize her? What is really going on?
1. Trickster

**Jaded eyes: By Asuka Tenjou**

**

* * *

**

**Note:** I'm inspired… Someone stop me! I'm starting too many stories! Lucky for you though, I plan to update this soon hehe.

* * *

_It had been… how long? One year? No… It had been almost two years. Two years since I saw that raven blue haired girl with jade colored eyes. How could she have left me like this? She accepted my feelings and disappeared without a word. She shredded my heart into a thousand tiny pieces. I shall never recover from this… is what I thought back then. Somehow, thanks to Mai, Nao, Haruka and all, gave me their support, they were disappointed in Natsuki's behavior and they helped me heal. Though, I shall carry these scars in my heart forever…_

"Shizuru-san?" asked a girl with orange hair and blue eyes.

"Yes Mai-san?"

"I was asking you if you can come out tonight…"

"Ah…" Shizuru quickly rearranged her mask to put up a polite smile "Of course I can."

"Good! Midori said there is this new place that just opened and it's getting quite popular." Mai quickly gave Shizuru a playful smile "I hear there is a very beautiful guitarist playing in there every other night…"

Shizuru kept her smile on "Really now? I wonder how beautiful…" _No one can beat Natsuki's beauty… it makes me burn inside when I think about this._

"Shizuru-san don't you think it's time to move on? Natsuki is gone, and I can't bear to see you like this."

Shizuru remained silent and Mai sighed. "Anyways try to enjoy yourself tonight ok?"

"I will try" The ex-Kaichou replied with honesty

At nightfall, everybody went to the new place that Mai had told Shizuru before. "The trickster". _That name would you suit you perfectly Natsuki_. Shizuru thought with bitterness.

They all entered, it was dark with a dim red light and a few flashing lights on the dance floor. Near the dance floor there was a small stage in which a small group of people were getting ready to perform.

Meanwhile the gang settled in a table at the corner and ordered drinks.

"Tonight we have our special guests performing to celebrate the fifth day of our opening! Please welcome our Tricksters!"

Everyone in the place clapped and jeered.

A woman with beautiful black silky hair and light brown eyes came on stage followed by the drummer who was a very intimidating and well built man and another woman holding a guitar wearing a pair of sun glasses and her hair was tied up in a pony tail.

"That's the guitarist I was talking about! What do you think Shizuru?" said a half drunk Mai who was trying to keep Mikoto off her.

"I don't know Mai-san, it's a bit dark and I can't see her well."

But Mai wasn't listening anymore as she tried to keep Mikoto off her causing Shizuru to sigh.

"This song I'm going to sing is called 'Pretty girl'" said the black haired woman before taking the mic into her hands.

[Based on the song pretty girl by sugarcult]

_Pretty girl is suffering while she confesses everything.  
Pretty soon she'll figure out what her intentions were about.  
And that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get her out of your head.  
And that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get her out of your head._

_It's the way that she makes you feel.  
It's the way that she kisses you.  
It's the way that she makes you fall in love._

_She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
the killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men.  
And that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get her out of your head.  
And that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get her out of your head._

_It's the way that she makes you feel.  
It's the way that she kisses you.  
It's the way that she makes you fall in love. __[2x] _

_pretty girl... pretty girl..._

_pretty girl is suffering while she confesses everything.  
Pretty soon she'll figure out: you can never get her out of your head._

_It's the way that she makes you cry.  
It's the way that she's in your mind.  
It's the way that she makes you fall in love.  
It's the way that she makes you feel.  
It's the way that she kisses you.  
It's the way that she makes you fall in love..._

Shizuru felt a lone tear get out of her eyes and she quickly wiped it away. _This woman just sang the song about my love life…_

They continued to sing other songs, but Shizuru needed a breather so she told Mai she was going outside for a short while to get some air.

_(It's the way that she makes you cry.  
It's the way that she's in your mind.)  
_

_So this is what they mean by feeling identified by a song…_

_(It's the way that she makes you fall in love.)  
_

"Hey onee-chan"

Shizuru quickly looked up to the person addressing her and suppressed the urge to put a disgusted face when she saw a group of three men headed her way.

"You feeling lonely? We can give you some nice company if you like." Shizuru sensing danger quickly replied in a calm manner while keeping her impeccable 'Fujino' smile up "Sorry but my friends are waiting inside…" she took a few steps to walk back in the Trickster, but one of the men blocked her way.

"Well can't they wait a little more? Since you're out here and all…"

Shizuru dropped her smile and let her disgusted face show. This made the men hesitate a little but one of them advanced dangerously

"We promise you'll have fun." He said with a smirk.

Shizuru took a few steps back her eyes quickly searching an escape route. During that time on of the men had thrown himself against the Kyoto woman and had successfully pinned her down the ground.

Crimson eyes widening she quickly struggled but found herself powerless.

"I believe the lady doesn't want to be with you."

The men looked up and saw a woman with dark hair tied up in a pony tail with sunglasses carrying a guitar case strapped behind her back.

_It was that guitarist…from that band_

The men laughed at the woman's attempt to stop them. "Want to join then?" said the man closest to her, who was checking her out noticing her tight clothing marking some rather sensual curves.

"I think I'll pass" she said calmly walking in Shizuru's direction.

"Oi! Don't ignore us!" The man reached out to push the woman who easily dodged him and reached the man pinning Shizuru down.

"Excuse me…" she said pressing the man's shoulder on a certain point causing the man to yell in pain and roll to the side. Then she grasped Shizuru's hand pulling her onto her feet. Without warning one of the guys hand managed to land a punch which caused the woman to turn her head because of the force inflicted, breaking her sunglasses as they fell onto the floor.

She quickly reacted by landing a good kick to his face and giving the defeated men a glare that scorched their very souls and caused them to run like a bunch of wounded wolves with their tails under their legs.

The woman sighed and picked up her sunglasses from the floor. "And they were such a good pair too… hrmm at least my guitar is ok…" she said opening her guitar case checking that it wasn't damaged.

She turned to look at Shizuru with a concerned face "Are you ok?"

Now that the woman was facing her and the light was enough to see her face clearly she felt all the blood leave her face.

"Um you're going pale… you want me to call an ambulance?" she asked

"Na-Natsuki?"

* * *

**Note:** It's shooooortt!

* * *

**The best OMAKE ever written:**

Asuka: Butter.


	2. Jade eyes

**Chapter two:** Jade eyes

* * *

Note: Ok now I really must start studying.

* * *

"Na-Natsuki?" asked Shizuru not giving credit to what she was seeing. The woman looked at her with confusion and concern mixed on her face.

_Yes it had to be her, those jade eyes… that raven blue hair… the scent… the voice… it's Natsuki… She has come back to haunt me again!_

"Are you ok? Here, let me…" the dark blue haired woman made a move to help Shizuru walk by letting her lean on her but…. SMACK!

A quick hand slapped her left cheek so fast that she had had no time to react. The blunette raised a hand to ease the pain on her cheek and stared at Shizuru incredulously.

_What is wrong with her! After two years she appears out of nowhere and treats me as if nothing happened!_

Shizuru unable to bear the pain raising her chest she quickly ran away leaving Natsuki behind.

"Who is it?"

"It's Mai…"

Shizuru moved slowly to open the door.

"My god… Shizuru-san…."

The beautiful Kyoto woman had puffy eyes from crying last night and slight bags under her eyes, probably due to the lack of sleep.

Mai let herself in and Shizuru didn't bother accommodating her guest as she usually would. "Where did you go last night Shizuru? You said you went to get some fresh air but… you never came back"

"I was tired… so I called for a cab."

_Why have you come back Natsuki?_

Mai knowing that Shizuru wouldn't open up to her easily she sighed and sat at the couch.

_Was it not enough damage you have done to me?_

"Really Shizuru, you look like you have seen a ghost or something." She said watching Shizuru's factions closely

"I have… I saw Natsuki last night…"

"My… Shizuru, Natsuki is gone…"

"No… she's back… last night…. I saw her…." Tears started to well up in her crimson eyes "and worst thing is… she pretended as if nothing happened…"

Mai quickly embraced the older woman "Look Shizuru, I know she and I used to be friends, but, I have to say I despise her for what she is doing to you…"

Shizuru dug her face in Mai's neck and cried silently for a while.

* * *

Fuuka University was a new facility adjacent to the Fuuka institute in which once everyone had attended. Everyone except a few people like Reito who left to take over his family's company, Tate who was studying abroad and Takeda who decided to drop out to work in a dojo and polish his kendo for tournaments.

But also in a sense nothing had changed. Shizuru once more became president of the student's council, Haruka trailed behind her in the disciplinary section with Yukino trailing behind her.

Everyone were still together, even after the HiME festival which had caused their bonds to deepen. Everyone but Natsuki.

Natsuki accepted Shizuru's feelings, and gave her false hope, next thing they all knew was that Natsuki disappeared without a trace for almost two years.

And all the HiMEs were disappointed in what she had done to them, to Shizuru.

Shizuru walked through the campus trailed by her fan girls who were watching her with awe. The Kaichou smiled at them while she reached the director's office they all dispersed.

The Kyoto woman entered the office and saw the director awaiting her sitting behind her desk.

"Please take a seat" said a blond woman with blue eyes. Alyssa Sears.

Shizuru did what she was told and sat in one of the empty chairs in front of the desk.

"Fujino-san, I must apologize first to have called you here"

"Not at all director."

"Well you see, I need to ask a favor from you." Shizuru awaited in silence to see what the director would say next.

"There are two new students coming to this facility, and I need you to guide them in whatever they need."

_New students? In mid-terms?_ The director seemed to have understood Shizuru's thoughts and said

"Yes I know it is rare to have new students at this time, which is precisely why I need you to help them catch up."

"Understood"

The door opened.

"Sorry did we come late?" said a voice from behind the Kyoto woman

"Just in time. Fujino-san these are the new students I was talking about."

Shizuru turned her head and saw a black haired woman with light brown eyes and… Natsuki… Shizuru's heart froze once more at the scene of her love entering the office pulling the door shut.

"Ah, you must be Fujino-san…" The black haired woman extended her hand and Shizuru shook it "I am Kaori Hanatari" Shizuru recognized her as the person who sang at the bar the other night.

Natsuki soon extended a hesitant hand to the Kaichou and they shook hands for less than a second while she said. "Natsuki Kuga."

_Natsuki… is that the game you want to play? Fine, two can play at this._

"Nice to meet you, I'm Shizuru Fujino" she put up her famous smile.

The director however ignorant to the tension filling the air clapped her hands and said "Well now that we are all acquainted, Fujino mind giving them a tour of the campus."

Shizuru bowed her head to signal she understood and walked out the office with Kaori and Natsuki following her.

"This facility is formed by three buildings, the first…" Shizuru let her mouth run as her eyes were fixated on Natsuki. She saw the raven girl yawn and look elsewhere not paying attention to her. "Is my explanation boring?" she said suddenly causing the blunette to snap her attention back on the Kaichou.

"What?" she snapped "Oh, no… I don't'"

"I suggest you pay attention then." She said with a colder tone than intended

"O-ok" she stuttered she looked into the Kyoto woman's eyes but quickly looked away and decided that a point near Shizuru's left ear was more interesting.

Shizuru pretended not to notice. _So you can't even look at me in the eye… You are a bigger coward than I thought._

When the awkward tour had ended, Shizuru said her good byes and walked away from them.

"So…?" Kaori asked her friend inquiringly

"No, its useless… maybe I should just give up…" Natsuki replied a bit down hearted

"Oh come on! Stop being a pessimist, you have a lot of time ahead yet."

A growl was heard. And Kaori let out a laugh while Natsuki felt the heat rising to her face

"Oh shut up"

"Fine, fine" she said raising her hands in an 'I surrender' way "Let's get something to bite?"

"Sure! I'll have-"

"No mayo" Kaori cut off while Natsuki pouted.

* * *

Haruka, Yukino, Nao and Mai watched Shizuru leave the two new students and head towards them.

"Hell is that-?"

"It' Kuga!" said Nao and Haruka while jumping on their feet. Quickly Mai and Yukino restrained them from running towards her.

Shizuru arrived to their spot and watched Natsuki and Kaori interact.

"They seem close…" Yukino pointed out

"What the hell is that mutt doing here!" said Nao finally released by Mai's grip and sat down back on the grass.

"Fujino…" Haruka looked at Shizuru's pained face when Natsuki was tugging on Kaori to make her move.

The when the classes began, and Mai silently agreed with Yukino to watch Natsuki and find out her intentions.

* * *

They realized that even after all that time, Natsuki didn't change much, she slept through most of her classes and during breaks she would disappear somewhere to take yet another nap.

The only difference was that she had Kaori following her around and she had changed her blue Ducati for a bright red one that seemed a new model.

Meanwhile Shizuru was confused and hurt, she avoided confronting Natsuki at all times and became paranoid as if the blunette was wherever she went.

Lost in thought the Kaichou was unaware to where her feet were leading her until she smelt the sweet scent of flowers. She knew that place. The garden in which she and Natsuki met for the first time.

Taking a few steps ahead she cupped a flower while remembering what had happened.

_A blue haired girl wearing Fuuka's middle school uniform stared at the flowers while Shizuru wanting some lone time for herself noticed her but didn't say anything watching her."Flowers, huh." Said the blunette with a slight bitterness in her tone as her hand reached out to the flower with a cruel intention._  
_"You shouldn't do that." Said Shizuru noticing what the girl was doing "Flowers should be loved. They bloom with all their might for their short lives."_

_The girl turned around to see who had spoken and Shizuru's eyes widened as she saw the girl's face._  
_Jade colored eyes, her cheeks, slightly reddened as if with shame for having been seen crushing a flower._  
_Her long hair dancing in the wind._  
_"Who are you?" she said in a defensive tone_

_"My name is Fujino Shizuru. And you?"_  
_"Kuga.." She paused "…Natsuki."_  
_In that instant, the unknowing Kaichou fell in love._  
_"Natsuki..." she repeated trying out the name on her tongue "that's a nice name."_  
_"What do you want?" Natsuki asked in an accusing tone this time_  
_Shizuru looked slightly taken aback "Ara, I can't talk to you without having a reason?"_  
_"Yeah..." Natsuki looked away from the crimson gaze…_

Shizuru snapped back to reality when she heard a soft sound coming from somewhere behind a bush. Curious the Kyoto woman looked behind it and met with an emerald gaze.

Natsuki was laying behind the bush hands trying out the chords of her guitar staring at the Kaichou, realizing the situation she quickly got up in an attempt to move away.

"Uh…" she started awkwardly "I thought this place was erm… off limits…"

Shizuru quickly recovered from her shock and slipped her mask on.

"Ara, I should the same to you Kuga-san"

Natsuki quickly looked away. "Right, then I'll…" Natsuki walked away without another word.

_Running away again…_

"Fujino-san?" Shizuru turned to see Kaori walking towards her.

"Yes how may I help you Hanatari-san?"

"I've been looking for a moment in which I could talk to you in private, it's about Natsuki…"

Shizuru heart skipped a beat when she mentioned her name.

"What about Kuga-san?" she said smiling politely as her insides were screaming.

Kaori nervously looked around, then she pulled on Shizuru's arm and sat her on the bench, as she did the same, Shizuru simply followed Kaori's silent command and stared at her wondering what she would say.

"Natsuki talked to me about you…" she said carefully watching Shizuru's face who kept smiling at her "… she…" Kaori started but shook her head and tried to start again "…Please don't blame her for anything…"

Shizuru's smile faded a little.

"… I know that before, you two were close… and well…" Kaori seemed to be struggling to find the right words but the bell rang indicating the start of afternoon classes.

"Sorry Hanatari-san may we continue this later?" Shizuru said politely but she left before Kaori could answer.

_Natsuki, to have your friend talk to me like that… I cannot believe I could have ever loved you…_ that was the thought haunting Shizuru's mind during all the classes.

Just to make matters worse when it was time to return home it started raining. _This just great…_

Shizuru stood at the porch wondering if she should wait for the rain to settle when she felt something cold brushing her arm.

"Here I don't need it." Said a too familiar voice.

Natsuki was handing out an umbrella to her. Shizuru glared at the umbrella.

"It's just an umbrella…" Natsuki said noticing Shizuru's reaction

"Why won't you leave me alone?" Shizuru asked her mask shattering to show anger. "Why do you constantly haunt me!"

The blunette took a few steps back but then her expression hardened "Look I was only trying to help you!" in her anger she threw the umbrella on the ground near Shizuru's feet.

"Well I don't need your help!"Shizuru replied her anger rising.

Natsuki was about to retaliate but suddenly she went pale and fell unconscious on the floor. Shizuru blinked not understanding what had happened. Everything went in slow motion and the sound of the rain became distant, the Kaichou watched Kaori run towards them probably yelling Natsuki's name.

_What just happened?

* * *

_

**Asuka's little theatre:**

Hello! Asuka here! Here to explain some curiosities about this fic!

Today we are going to talk about the title! Jaded eyes!

The Jade is an ancient semiprecious stone that has historically been **used to attract love**

Also it is said that the Jade is also** a protective stone**, guarding against accidents and misfortune. (Does this remind you anything?)And can be used to bring money into your life.

The soothing green color of jade makes it a wonderful** healing** stone as well.

All this said, hopefully it will give you an idea of why I chose the title of the fic in the first place, and how the story is being developed. Anyways here ends out little theatre session!

Asuka out! Till next time!

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Natsuki: Oi… she forgot about the omake…


	3. Didn't mean good bye part 1

**Chapter three:** Didn't mean Good bye

* * *

**Note**: Erm, you guys are going to hate me for writing this… the truth about Natsuki is finally revealed! Yes, what I wrote in the previous chapters was to confuse you a little… sorry… I was cruel… forgive me?

* * *

Shizuru didn't understand why she was there, but she was. Sitting uncomfortably on a chair next to Natsuki's bed, watching the unconscious girl breathe in and out.

Kaori had gone to talk to the doctor in charge leaving the poor Kaichou to her thoughts.

_Natsuki… _

She watched the girl, remembering that two years ago, Natsuki had been sleeping beside her, with Shizuru's arm wrapped around in a possessive manner. The more she thought about the more frustrated she got. Natsuki didn't reject her, nor did anything that made Shizuru suspect that she was forcing herself to like her. Her friends had also thought that Natsuki loved Shizuru as well. Until she disappeared two years ago.

Unable to bear much more, she got up and decided to leave the room but before she could reach the door, it opened to reveal Kaori who was slightly shocked on the sudden sight of Shizuru's face.

"Fujino-san…" she started awkwardly "We need to talk."

"I believe there is no need."

Shizuru tried to side step her but Kaori held her ground.

"We are going to talk. NOW." She said a bit dangerously. "SIT."

Both of them glared at each other but no one was backing down. "Sit or I'll just talk to you while standing at the door." She said causing Shizuru to do as she was told reluctantly.

And Kaori sat beside the bed as well in a chair in next to her. But she turned it so she would be facing Shizuru.

"What I'm going to tell you… is something I should have told you the first day I saw you. I only know part of the story I'm going to talk about, since the other part can only be told by the person lying on that bed." She said waving a hand towards Natsuki. "I don't know how you will react to this, but you are the one person who should know this." And with a small glint of sadness Kaori began her story.

* * *

My story begins in America around the month of August. You, see, I always wanted to be a nurse. Therefore sometimes my mother would take me to the hospital and allow me to watch her work.

One of those hot days of summer, an ambulance came in, but there were no sirens. Which struck me as strange, when that happened it usually meant that the patient was dead.

When the door opened they brought in a girl, my age at least, who indeed looked dead. Or it seemed. My mother was the one in charge of her so later I got to see her more closely and learn the condition of this patient.

She was not dead. But in a coma. Apparently she got into an accident which caused her some severe brain damage, but somehow made it out and was being transferred as a request from her father.

Somehow I felt bad for a girl my age to have to suffer through all the treatment and medical procedures that no one that age should go through. So I began to feel sympathy for her. What was an occasional visit; it soon became a daily thing. I would go into her room, and talk to her about trivial things.

Doctors said that despite being unconscious, people in coma could hear everything, and it stimulated the brain. So in my wish to see her open her eyes, I did just that. The only visitor apart from me was her father, who sometimes would bring flowers to liven up the room.

But those days, turned into weeks, weeks into months. Her father would break down believing that his daughter would never wake, and I admit that I was losing hope, but people don't usually wake up easy from an injury like that. Or so I thought until the fifth month:

"And then the teacher literally threw him out of the class can you believe it?" I raised my hands, but soon lowered them as I remembered the girl could not see me.

I sighed "He got what he deserved; no one in their right mind would lift a teacher's skirt in the middle of the class…" I continued

"He... did…" said a raspy and weak voice. I opened my eyes in shock, as I watched the girl with blue hair opened hers, revealing two orbs of an intense jade color. My first action was to press the emergency button to call in the doctors.

Soon a blur of white coats, covered the pale girl, checking her vital signs, brain functions, everything they could to assure that she was as okay as she could be in that situation. It was rare if not to say impossible for someone to wake up so soon after the damage she had taken.

When we were finally left alone, and the girl had had some time to assimilate what had happened to her I talked to her to the first time. (The times that she was unconscious didn't count since it was a once sided conversation)

"Umm… how are you feeling?"

The girl lay there motionless but I knew she was hearing me just fine.

"Like… crap…" she said with difficultly, since she was trying to use her voice after five months.

"Who… are… you…"

"I'm Kaori Hanatari…"

The girl made a motion with her lips but no sound came out, though I understood what she meant.

"Yes, I know, you're Natsuki Kuga."

* * *

It took a few days for Natsuki to recuperate the vigor in her voice. She voiced out to me her frustrations of not being able to move her unused body, (she could but had no decent control over it)

"I feel so weak…"

"Well I think the doctors said that you can soon start rehabilitation."

Natsuki spirits lightened hearing these news.

"Really? Then can I return to Japan?"

"Why do you want to return to Japan so badly? You have a boyfriend?" I asked meaning it as a tease.

"Sort of…" she said blushing and looking away "It's not a boyfriend though…"

"A girl?"

Natsuki flinched, not sure how her new friend would take the news.

"Don't worry Natsuki I'm one of those who thinks that love is genderless" I said with a smile. "I bet she's a lucky gal."

"I think I'm the lucky one…"

"Aw I didn't expect you to act so cute!" I hugged her just to make her blush

"Oi!" Natsuki struggled weakly but soon gave up.

"So… what's her name?" my lips curled into a smile, I always loved gossip

"Shizuru… Fujino…"

"What is she like?" I asked curiously but later I wished I hadn't. Not because I didn't like what I was hearing, but the way she was talking about Shizuru which could have gone for days, just as a person hopelessly in love. I do admit she was very cute talking about her love.

"Hey I know! You should contact her! I bet she's worried that you haven't called for five months"

The blunette's heart dropped a few feet.

Noticing what I had done, I quickly added "Don't worry, after all you been through she will be anything but mad at you." I handed out my cell phone to her "Just don't make the call too long, since I my mom will kill me if my phone bill exceeds 50 bucks again. And you know… international calls aren't the cheapest."

She took the phone and stared at the screen.

"What was I going to do again?"

I frowned

"You were going to call Shizuru."

"Right…" she frowned at the screen "Erm… I forgot her number…" she looked at me with despair in her eyes.

"Oh…" was all I could say.

* * *

After that she seemed a bit depressed since she couldn't think of how to contact Shizuru, but I soon cheered her up with another idea.

"If you complete rehab you will be able to be with Shizuru and talk to her in person!"

"But it will take months…" she said with a depressed tone

"That's why you gotta work hard and get off your lazy bum!" I said as encouragingly as I could

One month in rehabilitation and she made excellent progress.

"I think I am ready to try the bars now" she told my mother.

"I don't think so."

"What? But I'm doing just fine!"

"Yes, you are progressing fast, but we shouldn't hurry things, it can lead to fatal mistakes."

"Oh come on what's the worst that can happen… I fall off and land in another coma." She said sarcastically.

A few days after Natsuki was becoming irritated doing the same easy exercises and wanted to prove she could do much more. As stubborn was she was she wanted to try those dam bars. So heck, I let her do as she pleased, just she could stop whining. Maybe a bump on her head would make her learn the lesson. And certainly, by misplacing her right foot she fell and hit the gym cushion that broke her fall.

"Not a word" she said looking at me with a furious face as I tried to hide a snigger.

I joked about it later though; she cursed me and told me she was going to bed. And I soon felt bad for torturing her pride like that.

The following morning I reached Natsuki's room to see that she had overslept. I poked her awake and gave out a groan when she recognized my face.

"Wakey wakey sleeping beauty… you need to go to rehab!"

"No… I don't want to…" she said turning over to resume her sleeping, which caused me to pinch her cheeks.

"HEY!"

"If you don't go to rehab you won't be able to see Shizuru!"

"No! I'm tired I'm not going!"

"Oh come on grumpy pants! It's not because of yesterday no?"

When I reminded her of yesterday's event she blushed and yelled at me furiously. "NO IT'S NOT." But obviously it was.

I pretended to sob "You're such a meanie… I'm going to tell Shizuru that her girlfriend is a bully!"

She quickly reacted by waving her hands hopelessly in the air while she tried to get me to stop crying "No… No... I'm sorry I didn't want to be mean…." She hugged me then when she let go she looked at me with a puzzled expression that was not usual on her character.

"And who is this Shizuru you keep talking about?"

* * *

**NOTE:** Yea… I did leave you hanging… but no worries because my updates are coming faster. Just one tiny dilemma… I have four ongoing stories and I need to set my priorities, I tried to make a poll on my profile but not sure it's working so… just send a pm or put it on the bottom of your review (if you review) I'll only update two as main priorities so… feel free to choose between:

-My little Knight Natsuki

-TRAPPED

-Symphonia

-Jaded eyes

I'll be waiting! And Yay summer vacation! Exams are over!

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Mai: this chapter is nice and all… but… where am I?

Nao: and me

Haruka: Vitto

Yukino: It's ditto Haruka-chan…

Haruka: That's what I said

Nao: If I didn't know better I'd say Asuka is trying to faze us out to turn this fic into more ShizxNat… *takes out claws and licks them*

Asuka: *sweat drop and mumbles in a low voice* Nao has always creeped me out… not as much as Tomoe though…

Tomoe: HEY!


	4. Didn't mean good bye part 2

**Chapter four:** Didn't mean good bye part 2

* * *

**Note: **The end of the flashback! (From Kaori's point of view) I didn't expect this fan fiction to get so much attention so… here you have chapter four! This fic made it to second place on the poll, hehe

* * *

"Who is this Shizuru you keep talking about?" The blunette inquired

"What?" I asked incredulously "You're GIRLFRIEND remember!"

"Ah you're right" she said her eyes widening in realization. I pressed the button to call in some doctors and Natsuki stared at me confused.

"I'm fine Kaori…"

"Just in case… I want them to check you out… ok?"

Natsuki glared at her for a few seconds but soon said: "If it makes you feel better…" and suddenly the color left her face, her eyes became unfocused and I rose from my seat in panic. Soon doctors arrived and transferred Natsuki to somewhere else in the facility to find out her situation.

What I thought would take a couple of hours in the end took more, as I paced in the waiting room wondering why they were taking so long with some tests.

A doctor came to me and asked me if I was Kaori Hanatari. I responded with a simple "yes." The look in his eyes told me that something bad had happened and I feared the worst.

"Hanatari-san" he began "There were certain complications…" I gulped but remained silent to let him finish.

"You see ever since Kuga-san's accident… there were some blood pools in her brain… and… over the time it got worse… and it affecting certain areas of the brain, in other words, it's functions. The blood has affect especially her memory sector… causing her to forget certain things."

"You mean…" I said slowly "She's suffering amnesia?"

"Yes… what she has is called selective amnesia, certain memories and feelings have been blocked off… long term or short term we do not know… only time can tell. We did the best we could… but I'm afraid that it depends on her now."

I breathed hard while I fought the tears forming in my eyes. The doctor was soon pushed aside as my mother came out to comfort me as I cried like a little girl.

"Don't worry hun…" she cooed in my ear as she patted my head. "Natsuki is a strong girl… she's get through this, but she will need you."

I nodded but I didn't hear what my mother said I was too busy sobbing.

Once I had calmed down and I was allowed to see Natsuki again I entered the room. Natsuki was staring blankly out of her window.

"Hi…" I started awkwardly

"Hey Kaori" The blue haired girl said when she recognized my face.

"You remember me?" I asked in surprise as I jumped towards her and gripped the sides of her shoulders.

"Yea… " I sighed in relief. "Kaori… Have I really lost my memories?"

"Yes…" I said with a weak unsteady tone as I let Natsuki go "At least some of them…"

"I don't feel like a forgotten anything"

"Well I'm not sure what you have forgotten either… tomorrow my mother will come to ask you some questions to see what part of your memories has been affected… it'll be fine I promise…"

I hugged her but she remained stiff in my embrace, I felt the need to comfort her at that moment… however Natsuki didn't shed a tear, nor did she seem saddened by the news she simply remained silent, and that was even worse.

Those who suffer in silence… suffer the most…

* * *

"Ok, Natsuki I'm going to ask you some personal questions, I need you to reply with as much information possible understood?" asked my mother to the blunette who gave her a curt nod

"When were you born?"

"August 15th"

"Ok" my mother scribble something on the board she was holding "now tell me in detail about your life as far back as possible to today."

Natsuki frowned at this request "That's going to be long…" she complained

"I have all the time in the world." My mother smiled as I just watched from a corner without interfering.

"Fine." Natsuki flicked her hair out of the way and began "By the age I was five my father abandoned me and my mother died in a freak accident shortly after…."

"… and that is how I got my own apartment and started to attend middle school."

"I see" said my mother with great interest scribbling on her board. "You didn't have any friends in middle school but… what about high school?"

"High school was-" Natsuki cut off frowning trying to remember "It was-" she raised her eyes to my mother in panic, who gave her a comforting smile.

"I-" Natsuki started confused

"Do not worry; it seems only your high school years have been cut off. But with the proper stimulus I'm pretty sure we can get it back… now my final question…"

Natsuki stirred uncomfortably in her bed "What do you remember about the accident you had months ago?"

The blunette closed her eyes trying to remember. "It… It was raining… I remember a bright light…" she shut her eyes tighter as she tried to visualize but soon opened them and sighed.

"It's ok… You did well today, please make sure to rest." My mother got up and walked out of the room but didn't leave without stopping near me and giving my shoulder a comforting squeeze.

The door closed and I approached my friend. "You know lost memories…" I started as I sat down "are like rooms… which you simply lost the keys… they are still there but you can't access it… " I smiled at her hoping she was understood what I meant.

She nodded and smiled back.

After she fell asleep I went out of the room but didn't expect my mother's presence there.

"I talked to the director." She said to me. "About Natsuki's condition… I told him that the memories she had lost had direct connection with Japan. More accurately… Fuuka Gakuen." She looked at me with a serious face "And I told him that the Fuuka institution made a new University there"

I soon caught on what my mother meant. "You mean Natsuki should go to university with the hope to get her memories back?"

"However the director has placed certain conditions. The first one is that Natsuki is to finish her rehabilitation. The second is someone familiar with the patient from the medical board should go with her to keep an eye on her progress."

"But mother you can't leave Ameri-"

"I want you to go in my behalf." Those words made me forget what I was going to say.

"What?" was all I could say, though my mom understood it as something else

"I'm sorry I thought-"

"No, no… I really want to go with Natsuki!" My mother smiled at me and kissed me on the head.

"Sometimes I'm amazed how much you have grown."

I blushed and yelled "Mom!"

"Take good care of her ok?"

"I will mom."

* * *

**(Months later)**

"_Last call for the flight 2031 gate 61 Tokyo Japan."_

"So are you ready?" I asked my friend noticing her twirling her fingers nervously

"I think… so…" she said as I gripped her hand tightly.

"It'll be ok" she added a little pressure to my hand to show that she believed me.

Then I pulled her into the plane. Towards Japan. Towards the keys of her locked memories. The memories of Shizuru.

* * *

**(Present)**

Shizuru sobbed silently tears falling gracefully from her face. "I'm sorry Natsuki… I should have known something had happened…" Shizuru gripped Natsuki's hand tightly while Kaori watched.

"Fujino-san… you are the main key to her memories. You are the only one who can make her memories and her love for you return. So I beg you… please let her be near you… let her be your friend…" The Kaichou flinched at the word 'Friend'

"I know it's hard for you. But this is for Natsuki's sake…"

"I would do anything for Natsuki… I will do it." Shizuru wiped her tears with her free hand and looked at Kaori with a serious face "She will get her memories back right?"

"That I cannot say for sure… it depends on you… and on her…"

The Kaichou seemed determined however she had to ask one more question. "Hanatari-san? Why was Natsuki taken to America in the first place?"

Kaori's face became stern and tense "As I said before. I can only give you one part of the story… the other doesn't depend on me." She tilted her head towards the sleeping Natsuki.

At that moment Natsuki's eyes fluttered slightly. She was waking up.

As soon as she had opened her eyes, Natsuki's body met the comforting embrace of Kaori. While the Kaichou watched bitterly. But her crimson eyes met Kaori's and she understood that she couldn't embrace Natsuki yet.

In a few seconds a pair of jade eyes fell upon the Kyoto woman. "I'm here to apologize" she lied. "It was rude of me to treat you like that and I would like to start over" she said faking her usual smile.

Natsuki merely gave her a nod as she separated from Kaori's body.

"So I offered the Kaichou to stay with us at our place" Kaori said nonchalantly while both Natsuki and Shizuru looked shocked.

Natsuki's head turned slowly to Shizuru who quickly recuperated herself to show a calm smile at the blunette.

Then Shizuru turned to look at Kaori who was simply smiling. _What are you planning Hanatari-san?_

_

* * *

_**Note**: Hrmm maybe it's time to start the second chapter of TRAPPED (it will take time because I make then into long chapters unlike other fan fictions of mine)…. And keep working on that My little knight chapter eh?

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Narrator: Hello I'm the nameless narrator, today we are going to find out what our three girls dream about at night.

Natsuki: MMM mayo…

Narrator: Natsuki, the simple minded biker always dreams of three things: Shizuru, her bike and mayo. Let's move on to our next target.

Shizuru: MMM Natsuki….

Narrator: Shizuru, the great charming Kyoto-ben, always dreams of two things: Natsuki and tea. Now to our dearest author

Asuka: MMM…

Narrator: Asuka always dreams of one thing, which is-

Asuka: MMM yuri harem….

Narrator: …..


	5. All over again

**Chapter five:** All over again

* * *

**Note:** sorry that i took so long on this update, people voted for other fics so I updated those first.

* * *

Shizuru blinked, not letting the confusion to show on her face since Natsuki was staring questioningly at both Kaori and herself.

"Hanatari-san may I have a word outside?"

"Certainly" Kaori gave Natsuki a reassuring smile to Natsuki who wasn't sure to leave Kaori with a crazy Kaichou.

Right after Kaori closed the door, her brown eyes quickly meet an angry red.

"Ah yes, well… It was kinda of a spontaneous thing" Shizuru raised an eyebrow. "Well, it's best for Natsuki to spend as much time with you as possible see if anything in your every day actions triggers something no?"

"Still that was no reason to just say that out of the blue Hanatari-san… It's much more-"

"Complicated?" Kaori finished for her "Well if that is your excuse to help a person who you claimed to have loved in the past…"

Shizuru flinched.

"This is for Natsuki. Natsuki didn't have a choice to lose her most precious person. And if you don't understand that-!"

The door opened which caused Kaori to fall silent.

"Um… Kaori… are you sure everything is alright?" Natsuki's green eyes came into view behind the door, who was surveying her friend with a worried expression.

"Yes, everything is fine… wait—what are you doing out of bed!"

Natsuki's eyes widened in shock "What! I'm fine! I don't want to be in a stupid hospital! It was nothing!"

"Fainting out of the blue isn't nothing! Go back to bed missy!"

Natsuki pouted

"Argh! No pouting allowed! It's not gonna work this time!" Kaori, forgetting about Shizuru pushed Natsuki back into the room.

A few minutes later Kaori emerged to from the room and then faced the Kaichou. "So what will you do?"

Shizuru gulped, and then mustered all her strength to give a short nod of approval which caused Kaori's face to relax slightly.

"Thank you Kaichou-san, then please give me a minute I need to sign the papers so we can leave."

Kaori quickly rushed out towards the nurse's office and Shizuru after preparing herself mentally entered the room, quickly she met a pair for emerald eyes and she put up her calm smile.

"Hanatari-san is signing the papers for your release Kuga-san."

"Natsuki"

"Hrmm?" Shizuru arched an eyebrow not understanding what the younger woman meant

"Please call me Natsuki. I prefer being on a first name basis with people."

_That I already know Natsuki._

"Then call me Shizuru."

The blunette smiled "Shizuru then."_ I missed you calling my name… This will be hard… Hopefully, you will remember me soon, Natsuki._

Kaori entered the room, "We are all good."

Natsuki sighed in relief and got up energetically this however earned a worried look from Kaori and the blunette dismissed it with her hand.

Everyone walked in silence out of the hospital, the rain had led up and some shy rays of moonlight were poking out from the clouds.

"Just one thing…" Natsuki started "…How are we getting home?"

"I ordered a taxi" Kaori answered

Natsuki's eyes widened in realization "And my Ducati?"

"No can do, we'll pick it up tomorrow" the girl shrugged nervously under Natsuki's famous glare.

"You're so mean! You're going to let my baby spend a night in the cold and dark street!"

"Oh come on! It's in the parking, not the street! And please don't call your bike 'baby' it's creepy."

"WHAT?"

Shizuru watched the scene rather amused, and then she cleared her throat to grasp their attention

"Maybe Hanatari-san could pick up Natsuki's bike and I will escort Natsuki to the apartment?" Her crimson eyes fell upon the blunette "I assume she knows the address?"

Natsuki gave a faint nod and Kaori smiled "That is a great idea!" she winked in Shizuru's direction as the taxi arrived.

"Then you go ahead." Kaori opened the door so both women could get in. "I'll be back with your bike Natsuki"

"Scratch it and you're dead." Natsuki whispered as she handed the keys to her friend.

The door closed and Kaori waved them good bye as she became smaller in the distance. The whole trip to their apartment was in an awkward silence. Both women were glad when they had gotten off the taxi.

Natsuki took a while to find her keys, she basically had to check in every pocket she had this had cost Shizuru every effort to not to burst laughing right on the spot.

Finally the door was open. The apartment was bigger than Shizuru thought, there was a living room which was directly connected to the kitchen, and then there was a hallway, where the bedrooms and bathroom, surprisingly the apartment looked rather empty, since it seemed to be missing some furniture and there were some cardboard boxes here and there which made the Kaichou suppose that they had just moved in. On the right side of the living room there was a couple of stairs that led upwards to some unknown room.

Natsuki noticing where Shizuru was looking she said "That's just the attic" She walked towards the bedrooms and stood in front of a door thinking. "Since you are staying here… I think the guestroom is the one you can use." She opened the door to reveal an empty room occupied by a few boxes.

Natsuki rubbed the back of her neck nervously "Umm… I forgot we still had boxes in here"

"Ara? Natsuki-chan just moved in?" Shizuru asked with an intention of starting a conversation since she already knew the answer

The blunette frowned slightly when she heard 'chan' but she let it pass "Yea. Also…"Natsuki blushed but quickly looked away hoping that Shizuru didn't notice but the Kaichou did and suppressed a mental fan girl squeal. _I missed that blush. Wait… why is she blushing?_

"Because we just moved, we… well… haven't… uh…unpacked all the futons…"

"Ara, I believe that isn't a problem, I'll just…." The Kaichou paused as she looked around. _In these kinds of situations I would say that I would sleep on the couch but… there is no couch yet._

"Well… what I was suggesting… was… that…" Natsuki blush intensified

"Ara, just a few minutes in here and Natsuki is already offering me to take me into bed?" Shizuru teased before she could stop herself.

Natsuki blushed even more if it were possible "NO! I WAS- I was just-"

"I'm joking Natsuki" _Ups, I guess old habits die hard._

"Ah…" was all the blunette could say as she tried to recover from Shizuru's teasing

The door opened and Kaori entered who upon seeing them both slapped herself on the face.

"I forgot… the futon problem… well I guess we are all women we can cram in a futon, hrmm?"

This caused Natsuki to recover her red face and Shizuru blushed slightly but didn't let it show.

"Hopefully this time a certain someone won't take the whole blanket." Kaori sighed shaking her head in a defeated kind of way

"That was you!" Natsuki raised a fist menacingly

"Oh Natsuki, please no hitting a lady"

"Lady? I see none!"

"Ara, Natsuki doesn't think of me as a lady…" the Kaichou pouted

"What?" Natsuki spun around to see Shizuru's feigned (though she did not know it) sad face "No! I meant her! Of course you are a lady" she added quickly

"Oh… Natsuki I never thought you'd be so gentleman like." Kaori teased

"You want to die?" Natsuki raised her fist again

Shizuru chuckled. _Maybe this isn't as bad as I thought after all…_

* * *

"Kaori?"

"Hrmm?" came in Kaori's sleepy voice from somewhere in the dark.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You already are Natsuki" she yawned

"Fine, then, remind me… why am I in the middle?" Natsuki shifted uncomfortably in the futon between Kaori and Shizuru who were sleeping on the sides.

"Because you lost in rock, paper, scissors"

"Well that game makes no sense, how can paper beat rock? Just wrapping around it? Rock should be unbeatable!"

"If it were unbeatable the game would never end. Go back to sleep Natsuki and keep it down the Kaichou is sleeping." Kaori yawned again and rolled over to face the wall.

"Hmpf… it still makes no sense." Natsuki yawned and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Shizuru had been faking her sleep still processing the fact that Natsuki was next to her, so close. But at the same time so far. To be so close to someone you love, that hurt you, and not only that, that doesn't remember you…

It was like starting all over again.

But it wasn't Natsuki's fault. It wasn't anyone's fault.

_Besides, this isn't too bad. _Shizuru repeated once more._ I get to tease Natsuki, and talk to her. Eventually she'll remember me, no; I'll make her remember me._

Shizuru closed her eyes, feeling slightly better when suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

Shizuru tensed and slowly turned around to see Natsuki's silhouette close to her.

"There is no way paper can beat rock…" the younger woman murmured in her sleep.

Shizuru shut her eyes tightly, her sleepiness fading away. _About not this being so bad… I might have to scratch that out.

* * *

_

**Note:** I think this chapter just spent up all my will power. Well now that my conscience is clear that I have updated this I can now go update my other fics hehe.

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Asuka: *deep breath* ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Natsuki: Wha-What's wrong?

Asuka: Nothing just relieving my A.W.S.S.

Natsuki: A.W.S.S?

Asuka: Author writing stress syndrome

Natsuki: Is that even real?


	6. Unpacking Mayhem

**Chapter six:** Unpacking mayhem

* * *

**Note:** here you have chapter six! As usual thank you for the reviews and for reading this fiction! (cliché Author note…)

* * *

Shizuru's internal clock made her wake up at six in the morning as usual. She yawned slightly as she slowly processed where she was.

Fact number one: She wasn't in her futon.

Fact number two: There was a Natsuki in the futon.

Fact number three: ….Ara?

Natsuki still had her arms wrapped around her, and Shizuru felt a faint blush coming. Careful not to wake the girl, she removed Natsuki's arms reluctantly.

Then yawning slightly she realized Kaori was missing. Shizuru blinked. _Ara?_ Someone who got up earlier than her?

She moved quietly out of the bedroom and into the living room and she saw lights on and Kaori unloading some groceries.

"Ah, Kaichou-san sorry for the ruckus, I went out to get some food."

"Ara, don't worry there is no ruckus, where were you able to get food so early in the morning?"

"At a convenience store a few blocks down. I realized we have no food for the fridge"

Shizuru came to her side "Need help?"

"Sure, thanks."

Shizuru helped Kaori to put away the remaining groceries. "So, what would you like? Pancakes, eggs..?" Kaori began enumerating as she pulled out some pans.

"Oh I don't eat breakfast"

Kaori rose her eyebrows "But it's the most important meal of the day!" she said trying not to seem angry, her mother being a nurse and all had made her learn the importance of a good breakfast.

"I'm sorry"

"No don't apologize" Kaori said quickly "What do you have in the mornings?"

"Some green tea…"

Then the black haired woman smiled "Yes I remember Natsuki mentioning that, luckily they had some tea at the store." She pulled out a box of Sencha tea Shizuru avoided frowning by the mentioning of Natsuki and took the box.

"Ookini." She said dryly

At seven Kaori managed to install the cable into the television set, so both women were able to catch the morning news. Shizuru sipped her tea quietly as she saw the reporter show the weather forecast.

"No! It's going to be sunny!" Kaori exclaimed avoiding to let out a series of curses, Shizuru raised an eyebrow

"I thought people would be happy if it was going to be sunny this weekend."

"No…! It's going to be sunny and I'll be here. Stuck. Unpacking boxes" she sobbed cutely.

The Kaichou couldn't avoid not laughing at this.

"Which reminds me… we need to go pick up your stuff as well. Unless you plan to keep wearing the same clothes over and over again"

Shizuru suppressed a shiver as she imagined herself in the same clothes she wore yesterday, and the day before…. _Ara that's one nasty thought._

"Don't worry Hanatari-san I will take care of it. Do you have a phone?"

Kaori frowned. "I believe it's lost in the sea of boxes… Use my cell instead" Saying this the black haired woman tossed her cell phone towards Shizuru who caught it in mid air and then proceeded to dial a number.

A few minutes later Shizuru emerged "I took care of it, thank you for the phone Hanatari-san"

"No problem, when will your things arrive?"

"Well they say it will take around three days to pack everything, I called a taxi so I can go to my apartment and pick up some stuff for the meantime" _I'm still not sure about this whole idea…_

Kaori put the cell in her back pocket and started shifting some boxes.

"I think the furniture should be arriving today" Kaori muttered more to herself than to Shizuru.

The door bell went off, the cab was here. Shizuru excused herself and Kaori gave her a nod before continuing what she was doing.

Shizuru came in one hour and a half later carrying one big suit case.

"Ara, Kannin Na, it took longer than I thought" she apologized

"Not at all, I finished unpacking the basic stuff, the company will be brining in the heavy stuff now."

"Is Natsuki still sleeping?"

"Yes, well I thought I'd let her sleep in a bit."

Shizuru looked at her watch; it was eight thirty in the morning. "I don't know… if we let her sleep in she might end up sleeping through the whole day"

Kaori laughed at this "That's also true. I'll call her in when the heavy stuff comes in" she gave Shizuru and evil grin which Shizuru returned in the form of a smile.

A bang was heard inside the house which made the two women jump. Then came in the voice of Natsuki, cursing angrily.

"Natsuki?" Kaori called out while going towards the noise.

There Natsuki's was sprawled on the floor; apparently she had been moving around half asleep and banged her head against the bedroom's door frame. Kaori bursted laughing. "Na-Natsuki are you ok?" she said between tears.

"Stop laughing you!" she replied angrily rubbing the red spot on her head.

"I can't help it if you're clumsy" Kaori's laugh died down as she helped Natsuki get on her feet. "I was going to let you sleep in since it was a weekend. Why are you up so early?"

Natsuki yawned profusely as she shrugged

"Well in that case go wash up, I'll make you some breakfast"

"Ugh Kaori! You're not my mom!"

"Just go silly." Kaori pushed the blunette towards the bathroom and headed back to the kitchen.

"Natsuki's awake then?" Shizuru asked watching Kaori getting busy with the pans.

"Yes…" there was a short silence, and then Kaori bursted once more into laughter. The Kaichou watched rather amused at this weird reaction but didn't say anything.

A few minutes later Natsuki came in fully dressed with a blue baggy t-shirt and some jeans, but she still wore a sleepy expression on her face.

"Ara… good morning Natsuki"

"Morning" she yawned

"Natsuki I made you some bacon and eggs"

Kaori handed the plate to her which Natsuki took gratefully. "Since when have you guys been awake?" she asked while holding the plate and picking up a piece of bacon with her fork (they had no furniture so, they all have to improvise)

"Since around… six in the morning right Kaichou san?"

Shizuru nodded watching Natsuki eat her breakfast.

"Also most of our furniture is coming in today so…" Natsuki paused her eating.

"Dam" she muttered.

Kaori rose her eyebrows "I would have still woken you up to carry the heavy stuff" she said realizing what Natsuki was referring to

"What am I? A mule?"

Kaori laughed and egged her on to finish her breakfast.

* * *

The moving van arrived and two strong men brought in some of the basic furniture, like tables, chairs, the couch…

Natsuki helped the men especially with the couch which had trouble to get it through the door. As Kaori and Shizuru focused on the less straining activities like unpacking boxes.

Somehow as the day progressed, they managed to make the apartment to look more like a home, most boxes were unpacked, though some wrappers were on the floor.

Soon Shizuru noticed that she hadn't seen Natsuki in a while so she went to check on the blunette. She looked around the house and heard a soft popping noise coming from Natsuki's assigned bedroom.

Curiously she opened the door and peered in. "Natsuki?"

"AHHH!" Natsuki who was sitting on the chair toppled off in surprise. "Shi-Shizuru!"

"What was Natsuki doing?" Then her red eyes fell upon the bubble paper on the floor.

"No-nothing!"

"Ara Natsuki is such I child you were popping bubble paper?"

"No?" Natsuki said unconvinced that Shizuru would believe her, Shizuru just chuckled at this.

"I noticed Natsuki as two boxes that she hasn't unpacked, do you need help with those?" she asked changing the subject for Natsuki's comfort.

Natsuki took a while for the information to sink in "NO!" she yelled suddenly in realization blushing furiously. "I mean… I can take care of it" she added quickly bringing down the tone of her voice.

"Ara?" _Why is Natsuki so flustered? _"Does Natsuki have inappropriate things in those boxes?"

"WHAT? NO!" _I cannot let her see!_

Shizuru pouted "Why can't I see?"

"Be-Because!"

Shizuru decided to take her teasing to another level as she teasingly walked towards the door as if she were going to check the boxes. Natsuki seeing this panicked and without thinking about it twice tried to stop her.

It happened so fast no one knew what was going on. One second Natsuki was running to intercept Shizuru, the next Natsuki was falling and Shizuru was reaching out to her to catch her.

Natsuki winced as she felt the hard floor on her back. "Ugh… I'm sorry… Shizuru are you ok?" Natsuki opened her eyes to see a certain Kaichou on top of her, her arms holding off her body weight from Natsuki's. It took a few seconds for both of them to realize the position they were in.

Natsuki's face flushed and Shizuru was sure that she had a faint blush on her face. _A-Ara… I need to get off Natsuki…_

But her body didn't budge. Her body refused to listen to her brain.

Shizuru felt their eyes locking into a gaze of crimson and jade as they refused to look away. The Kaichou was pretty sure that her lips quivered as somehow Natsuki's face became closer.

Natsuki's eyes softened slightly. "Shizuru…"

This made Shizuru snap out of this trance they were going through and she moved away as she watched Natsuki whose eyes was slightly unfocused.

"Na-Natsuki?"

Natsuki blinked and she sat up. "Uh-"

The door opened and Kaori came in. "Natsuki you still have your boxes of lingerie here."

Natsuki blushed furiously. "Ka-Kaori! Wha- what lingerie? The-there is no lingerie-"

Kaori rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Natsuki, she's going to live with us, she's going to know anyways… Kaichou, Natsuki has a lingerie collection." She stated bluntly holding in her laughter

"NO I DON'T!" Natsuki got up on her feet her eyes slowly moved upon the Kaichou who was sitting on the floor.

A few seconds ticked by then Shizuru couldn't help but burst into laughter, Natsuki's blush increased.

Shizuru already knew about the collection but she had found it hilarious the way Natsuki still tried to hide her secret. In a way this seemed so familiar it was almost painful.

Natsuki mumbled something and went out to get her boxes of lingerie. As soon as she was clear of the presence of her two roommates she clutched her chest remembering the fall she just had.

All this seemed oddly familiar to the blunette, as she had experienced something similar before. While she was under the brunette, her mind wandered somewhere, far away, and she had found herself pronouncing the name of the Kaichou by accident.

Or was that an accident?

Natsuki proceeded to pick up a box as she tried to get rid of the uneasy feelings within her.

* * *

**Note:** Ah this chapter was a bit cliché, forgive me? I mean who doesn't like a bit of cliché? Hehe. Oh and my profile has been updated in case you want to check my new News section and a future fiction coming in very soon!

P.S: i like popping bubble paper...

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Natsuki: Ah the typical "S.T.F.O.Y" scene

Asuka: huh?

Natsuki: the typical Sexual Tension Falling On You scene.

Asuka: Yes, sexual tension FTW! Ok, we have to drop the acronyms… like seriously.


	7. Simply fools

**Chapter seven:** Simply fools

* * *

**Note:** Well here you have it chapter seven! Umm… I don't know what else to add here, well I guess I'll go do something more useful and productive than trying to think up a note for this chapter like update Little knight Natsuki or trapped. Enjoy!

* * *

"Can it be?"

"Shizuru is walking with them?"

Muttering and indiscreet glances fell upon the three women as they entered the campus. Even Shizuru who was used to being stared at and admired felt a bit uneasy walking between Kaori and Natsuki who were calmly ignoring the attention they were getting from the Kaichou's friends.

They had spent the whole weekend fixing up the apartment which now could be properly addressed as a home. Either than working on the house, nothing more eventful happened.

"What's the first class?" Natsuki asked curiously at Kaori

"I think it was biology? Or was it sociology?"

"Boring classes… what do you have Shizuru?"

When she was addressed Shizuru snapped out of her trance to look at the blunette's puzzled face.

"I believe I have Japanese literature."

Natsuki tried not to scowl at the subject as another 'boring' one.

"Cool…" she lied faking a smile causing Shizuru to chuckle in her insides.

"Then I will be headed this way" the older woman signaled a hallway on their right, and after each of them said a quick farewell they parted ways.

"BUBUZUKE!" called out an angry and too familiar voice. Shizuru took a deep breath and plastered the famous 'Fujino' smile on her face.

"Ara, Haruka-chan! How you've been?"

"Don't 'ara' me!" the blond woman tapped her foot nervously "What's the seeming of this!"

"It's 'Meaning' Haruka-chan" Yukino arrived panting slightly behind her friend. Apparently they had been running.

"So… after all Natsuki did to you! You just go back running into her arms huh? Are you sentimental!"

"It's 'mental'" Yukino corrected cowering slightly

"Haruka you don't understand Na-"

"I don't what to hear you defending that woman!" Haruka exclaimed her hands crossed like an 'X'

"Haruka!" Shizuru raised her voice slightly in order to stop Haruka's ranting who was surprised to notice the steely hint in her tone, she was so used to Shizuru's calm demeanor that she stopped her talking immediately. "I want to talk to you…" Shizuru paused "…Everyone about Natsuki… there is something that happened that you must know. But we need a proper place to discuss it."

"How about at lunch? We can go at Mai's" suggested Yukino understanding Shizuru's position, they hallway wasn't the best place to discuss such a delicate matter.

Shizuru nodded.

"Fine! We'll hear you out at Mai's but it better be a hell of an excuse!" Haruka yelled while Yukino pulled her away into their respective classes.

_If it only were an excuse…._ The chestnut haired woman wished.

* * *

"Are you sure?" asked Kaori with concern.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm sorry Hanatari-san but I already promised I would go" Shizuru lied with ease.

"Ok then I will tell Natsuki, I'll see you later then."

Shizuru slightly regretted what she had told Haruka and Yukino, not wanting to leave Natsuki's side, but she had to do this. Explain what the reason was behind Natsuki's disappearance.

Taking a few deep breaths she prepared herself for what was about to come, every step closer to Mai's place increased her dread as well. Her hand rested upon the door knob she heard the voices of her friends within the dorm.

Making sure her famous mask was on properly she opened the door shyly. The effect was immediate, as she entered she felt the gazes of four people.

The first one to react was Mai who welcomed Shizuru trying to act normally, but the tension was still there.

"Shizuru come in"

"Ookini." Shizuru went towards where Mai's hand was signaling which was the couch in which the rest of the girls were seated.

They watched her sit down, smiling as usual apparently calm.

"So? What do you have to say?" Haruka asked since she was the most impatient one.

"Ara… what does Haruka want me to say?" teased trying to break the ice.

"Oh please Bubuzuke!" The blond woman said getting up from her seat while being slightly restrained by Yukino "You know what we want to know! Just tell us why are you with Natsuki acting as if nothing happened!"

"What Haruka-san means" Mai interjected cautiously giving Haruka a warning look "Is that after everything Natsuki did, disappearing like that… why would you put yourself in the same situation again?"

Shizuru sighed, but it wasn't to make the moment dramatic, it was simply because after these people heard her story their reactions would be most exhausting.

Bracing herself mentally she began to explain the reason behind Natsuki's disappearance.

* * *

"Where is Shizuru?" Natsuki asked curiously seeing that her friend was returning alone

"She promised some of her friends to go out to eat today… sorry" Kaori apologized not sure why she was doing so.

"Why are you apologizing silly." Natsuki flicked Kaori's forehead as she sat down in front of her.

"OW! That was unnecessary! Did you know that when something bangs your head, no matter how small the impact may be, neurons die?"

"Then what is there to worry about? There is nothing in there!"

"That's just mean!" Kaori whined pouting slightly.

"Mean? I'm still wondering why you would invite the Kaichou to live with us"

"You don't like her?" Kaori asked trying to get Natsuki off the subject. _My master plan will be doomed if I tell her the truth! _

"I do! But still! That isn't the point!" Natsuki answered not letting the subject slip.

"What's wrong with the Kaichou? She definitely makes a good roommate" Kaori tried again this time succeeding in distracting her friend.

"It's just…" Natsuki paused unsure if she should tell her friend or not "Well, I get this uneasy feeling when I'm with her…"

"Uneasy?" Kaori asked curious "What do you mean?"

The waiter of the restaurant came by at that moment.

"May I take your order ladies?"

"Not yet" answered Kaori her eyes fixed on the blunette

"Ok, I will come back later then." The waiter replied heading away to attend other customers.

"So what do you mean by 'uneasy'" Kaori continued as if there had been no interruption.

"I don't know, It could be just be me, maybe I'm just a bit paranoid that's all" _Yeah, that must be it._

Kaori frowned slightly at this, pretty convinced that it may not be paranoia

* * *

"Are you sure Natsuki isn't just pulling your leg? She maybe just wants you chasing after her again so she and her friend are just simply making this thing up?" Haruka suggested unable to hide her surprise at these news.

"I don't think Natsuki is capable of doing that, her intelligence isn't up to par" Nao replied also shocked by the news.

"So… Natsuki got into an accident… how come we didn't know anything?" Mai asked ringing her hands

"More importantly" Nao butted in "What the hell was the mutt doing up in America? She had the accident in Japan right? How did she get transferred there?"

Everybody turned to Nao realizing she had a point.

"I don't know…" Shizuru finally replied "… Hanatari-san didn't know either."

"So the only one who knows is Natsuki?"

Shizuru nodded.

"I can't believe this!" Haruka ran her hand through her hair ruffling it slightly.

"Then… what will you do Fujino-san?" Yukino asked timidly at the Kaichou.

"I-"

* * *

Natsuki tapped her feet nervously feeling slightly frustrated, mainly because she was used to taking her bike back home and not taking the bus, but now since Shizuru lived in the apartment and Natsuki could only carry one person in the back, they decided to go to the university by public transport.

She ran her hand through her hair nervously.

"Ara, Natsuki isn't a very patient person at all" _Though I already know that…_

Natsuki turned towards the owner of that very familiar voice.

"Shizuru" Natsuki replied noticing Shizuru heading towards the bus stop.

"Where is Hanatari-san?"

"She has to go to the library and get some stuff done in there."

"Natsuki isn't accompanying her?"

"No way, I hate that place." _It's filled with old books… and the smell of nerds… wait nerds smell? _

Shizuru chuckled and stood besides Natsuki.

A few minutes afterwards the bus arrived. It seemed pretty packed, so Natsuki and Shizuru had to settle to standing dangerously in the middle of the bus, fighting to keep their balance as the bus turned and moved around.

It was so packed in fact; Natsuki and Shizuru were practically brushing each other's cheeks, and if they had not been looking to their sides they would probably would have ended up kissing each other by mistake.

The poor Kaichou didn't know if she was in heaven or in hell being so close to Natsuki feeling for a few split seconds their bodes being pressed against each other as the bus swayed into another direction. And tried so hard not to have her hands wrap around Natsuki's very inviting waist. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted however.

Natsuki felt Shizuru's body stiffen and look worriedly at the Kaichou who was looking away, her eyes tightly shut as if she was in pain. Not understanding this reaction the blunette looked for the source of this, finally finding it.

_WHAT THE-! _Natsuki infuriated clawed the unknown mischievous hand that was groping without any shame Shizuru's bottom, painfully digging her nails into the hand, making the owner yelp in pain and withdrawing quickly the hand.

Then the blunette taking her hand pulled the Kaichou out of the middle of the crowd reaching the side of the bus and unconsciously placed her body in between the crowd and the wall trapping Shizuru in between in order to protect her from future molesters, her arms making sure Shizuru had enough room and didn't get squished by her.

_I saw this only happening in anime! So these kind of disgusting people exist huh?_

Shizuru blinked unsure what had just happened. She tried to make out Natsuki's expression but the blunette was looking towards the crowd, probably searching for the pervert.

The bus finally stopped and Natsuki pulled Shizuru towards the exit, taking her hand once more.

Once outside Natsuki took a deep breath.

"Are you ok Shizuru?" Her voice sounded worried and slightly angry as well

"Yes-yes…" Shizuru replied trying with all her might not to blush or look flustered

"Why didn't you tell me something was wrong?" this time she sounded more angry than worried

"Be-because I didn't want to cause a scene… and I was handling it fine."

"Cause a scene? Handling it 'fine'? I'm sorry to say that letting some dirty pervert to grope you isn't a way of handling it"

Shizuru looked in those furious green eyes.

"Kannin na Natsuki… I just didn't want to make you worry…"

Natsuki sighed. "Fine, just tell me when something like this happens again" _though I really hope it doesn't happen again. _"I'll deal with it for you."

If Shizuru didn't know better she would have considered this very romantic, but Natsuki was just being protective over her friend. Which caused another pang of pain in her chest, but she decided to ignore it.

"Ookini Natsuki…"

"It's no problem. Sorry I snapped at you."

"It's ok; I admit my way of handling the situation was indeed foolish."

There was a pause in which the Kaichou stared fixedly at the blunette.

"What?" Natsuki asked breaking the silence

"You are still holding my hand" Shizuru declared causing Natsuki to look down at her hand to notice it was indeed true.

"AHH!" Natsuki quickly removed it her face becoming beet red. "So-Sorry I DIDN'T NOTICE!" she added quickly her voice rising as she said this. "Le-Let's go!" Then she started walking like a robot towards their apartment as an amused Shizuru watched from behind.

She partly regretted telling the blunette about the hand, but it was what had to be done. She started walking a few steps behind Natsuki who was still fumbling nervously about the 'hand thing'.

Shizuru rubbed her hand lightly; she could still feel the contact of Natsuki's hand on it.

Then the Kaichou smiled painfully.

_How can the gods be so cruel?

* * *

_

**Note:** Ok… let's see, no, the library doesn't smell like nerds, it smells like books, the library is quite cool in fact. Except that creepy librarian in mine that keep watching me as I read or as I type, with those glasses that are so huge I'm pretty surprised how her nose can sustain them.

Anyways, I tried to get this chapter out for Natsuki's birthday which was two days ago, sadly I couldn't since I was quite tired that day and all I could do was update Symphonia.

Oh by the way happy late birthday Natsuki! We love you!

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Asuka: So Natsuki what did Shizuru get for your birthday?

Natsuki: um… you know…

Asuka: Know what?

Shizuru: is anything wrong Asuka-chan?

Asuka: oh hey Shizuru, I was just asking… what did you get Natsuki for her birthday?

Shizuru: Oh, I gave her a puppy

Asuka: A puppy? Wow! Can I see it?

Shizuru: I don't think you can, it's not THAT kind of puppy.

Asuka: *frowns* Then what kind of puppy do you—oh… OH! *looks at Natsuki who is blushing* IAMSOSORRYIASKED! *runs away with a nosebleed*

Natsuki: There was no need to tell her… couldn't you have lied?

Shizuru: woof woof!  
Natsuki: SHIZURU!


	8. A body's memory

**Chapter eight:** A body's memory

* * *

**Note:** I confess, I took so long to update this one because I was inspired and I worked on another chapter of Symphonia. I don't know why my muse is messing with me and made Jaded so hard to update, but its fine because she also gave me some new stuff for this fic too! Enjoy!

* * *

Shizuru knocked the door nervously. "Natsuki? We're going to be late!" she called whilst debating with herself if she should just get the room and wake the blunette herself.

"Natsuki!" she called again this time leaving her hand to rest on the knob. "Natsuki if you don't wake I'm going to come in!" though she partly dreaded this last comment and sighed when no answer was heard.

Kaori passed by behind her half dressed and with her hair in disarray "She's not up yet?" she asked drowsily

"No…" Shizuru answered surveying Kaori with interest, "You should hurry too." She added obviously referring to her untidiness

Kaori yawned "Ok, ok… give me a minute, just get the sleepy head out of her nest."

The Kaichou sighed once more and gathered some courage to open the door. "Natsuki…?" She called for the younger woman in a low voice, later realizing that she had to wake Natsuki up and talking in a low tone wouldn't help in that matter.

Her crimson eyes fell upon the sleeping figure of her friend, curled up slightly hugging the pillow with a smile on her face._ Ara… so adorable…_ She thought as she resisted the urge to take a picture to remember the moment.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru approached her and prodded her gently. "Its morning already…"

"Um…" she murmured still asleep "Five more minutes…"

"Sorry but there is no time to spare…"

Natsuki groaned and digged her head deeper into the pillow, probably to muffle the voice that was disturbing her sleep.

"Mmm…" the blunette muttered incoherently for a few seconds "…Shizuru just five more minutes…"

Shizuru could have almost sworn that her heart skipped a beat when she heard the blunette mention her name.

"Natsuki…"

"Huh?" Finally the younger woman managed to crack one of her eyes open taking a few seconds to understand what she was seeing.

"SHIZURU?" she yelped in surprise as she sat up in the bed, causing the blanket to slip off her, and reveal her upper body.

"Ara…"

A few uncomfortable seconds ticked by, in which Shizuru was staring at the blunette's body transfixed as Natsuki's face slowly turned red.

"AHHH!" Natsuki pulled up the blanket and glared at the Kaichou as if she had planned this causing the older woman to smile in a devious manner.

"That was a very nice one piece" Shizuru said smiling a bit more widely than she intended. _Not to mention the transparent see through bonus… fu fu…Ara… I can feel a nose bleed coming…_

"What are you doing in my room?" The blunette inquired her face still red.

"I was here to make sure Natsuki doesn't oversleep." She put simply as if this act were obvious

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "So I miss a few classes big deal… OW! What was that for?"

Shizuru had hit her gently on the head, in a manner that resembled a mother scolding her daughter for doing something naughty. "Natsuki is not to miss classes, because if not later she will end up sacrificing her summer and in the end someone will have to tutor her." She informed with a serious glint in her eye.

"Oh please, like that is going to happen" Natsuki replied rubbing her head

_But it HAS happened already, this is experience talking._ The Kyoto woman thought while smiling at her friend in an innocent manner.

"Anyways get ready ne?" she paused and added shortly afterwards in a menacing tone "…or I will punish you…"

The younger woman gulped and shivered, fearing for some unknown reason that strange glint in Shizuru's crimson eyes.

"Fine! I get it! I'll get dress and I'll be right out." Natsuki covered herself with the blanket a bit more and signaled the door to Shizuru.

Meanwhile the Kaichou was inwardly debating with her evil teasing self.

_To tease or not to tease…. That is the question…_

"Ara, that won't do" _To tease it is…_ she concluded in her mind as she continued "I'm going to stay and make sure Natsuki gets dressed and doesn't fall asleep again."

Natsuki blushed once more "No way! I can't… get dressed in front of you!"

Shizuru feigned a pained face "Ara, why not? We're both women" _let's see how far I can go with this…_

The blunette gave this last question some thought. She honestly didn't know 'why not' all she knew was that something, like some kind of instinct, was telling her that having barely or no clothes at all on her in front of Shizuru wasn't a good idea. Apart from the fact that she wouldn't feel comfortable of having an audience as she changed.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru called out for her breaking her friend out of the trance.

"Only if you turn around…" she said finally her green eyes pouring into her friend's red.

"Ara… but then… how will I know Natsuki is asleep if I don't watch her 100%?"

"No buts!" the blunette exclaimed ringing her hands her face turning red "Turn around!" she motioned her index finger in a circle suggesting that Shizuru should do the same.

Shizuru gave out a big dramatic sigh and turned around. She heard the younger woman shift around and the sound of clothes slipping of her body. It took a lot from the Kaichou to not imagine what was going on behind her. _Ara looks like my plan backfired on me…_

After an eternity which seemed at least for the poor Kaichou she felt at ease again when Natsuki called out to her

"You can look now, I'm done." Shizuru turned around to see a fully dressed Natsuki.

"Ara, then, let's go eat some breakfast before we leave ne?"

Natsuki huffed in annoyance. _She acts as if she were my mother…_

They went out of the room and towards the kitchen when a phone rang. Instinctively Natsuki reached for her own cell phone just to notice that it wasn't hers that was ringing. "Kaori! I think your phone is ringing!" Natsuki called out while searching for the phone.

Kaori thundered towards them finding the cell in a blink of an eye and picking it up.

"Hello?" she answered quickly "Ah mom!"

Natsuki turned to look at Kaori with interest. "Doctor Umeniko?"

"What's up mom?" Kaori asked into the phone her expression turning into a frown. "WHAT?" she yelled suddenly causing the other two to jump. "Eh... Mind if I take this call elsewhere?" she said suddenly her eyes falling upon the pair.

"Sure go ahead Hanatari-san" said Shizuru watching her leave the kitchen with interest.

"Umm… won't she be late?" Natsuki asked tilting her head while still looking at the spot that Kaori had been last visible.

Shizuru didn't reply her mind had wondered off when Natsuki had said the word 'doctor', till now she had almost forgot about her friend's condition. That she had lost her memories and with them had forgotten all about her.

"Shizuru?"

"Ara… yes…" she replied her mind still deep in her own thoughts.

Natsuki noticing that Shizuru was distracted in her own la la land, took the chance to get a muffin out of the cupboard tapped the brunette on the shoulder offering it to her. "So should we wait for her or go ahead? It looks like she's gonna be a while…"

Shizuru's eyes fell upon the muffin like if she had been offered a million yen and took it with a wide smile. "…Well…" she said trying to keep her tone calm "…I can find an excuse for Hanatari-san's absence…"

"Oh right you're the Kaichou…" Natsuki face palmed "…Makes sense… then… we'll go ahead I suppose…"

Shizuru nodded while giving the muffin a small bite.

* * *

"Natsuki, the bus stop is this way…" Shizuru signaled her right when Natsuki pulled the older woman towards her left.

"Yes but the parking is this way" Natsuki said giving Shizuru's arm a light tug towards her in order to urge the woman to follow.

"Why do you want to go to the parking?" she asked letting the younger woman lead her to wherever she wanted her to go.

"Well, since we're only two people I figured it would be quicker to use my bike instead." _Not to mention I'm a bit reluctant to ride a bus after that happened…_

Shizuru frowned at this. She could still remember how crazy Natsuki drove her motorcycle, back in the days that made her almost swear to never ride with her again, though she did it anyways because of the hugging bonus that it offered. Natsuki held out a helmet for her as she glared at it as if it had done something horrible.

"Umm are you scared of motorcycles?" she asked timidly realizing that she didn't consider that possibility and was forcing the Kaichou to do something she didn't want.

"Kannin na, I was distracted" she lied taking the helmet reluctantly in her hands and placing it on her head. _Well the campus is 20 minutes from here, that with Natsuki's speeding it will be 10… I think I can bare 10 minutes… _She convinced herself while Natsuki worked on her own helmet.

"Ara I just noticed… Where is your biker suit?"

"What biker suit?" a pair of emerald eyes looked at her confused.

Noticing her mistake she tried to cover it up lamely "I mean, is your bike is new?"

"Yes it is…" the blunette replied eyeing her suspiciously "…anyways have you ridden a bike before?"

Shizuru nodded.

"OK good, just hang on tight and don't fall off on me" she laughed as she sat on the bike inviting the brunette to do the same.

Once both women were settled, Natsuki started the engine, and Shizuru tightened her grip. With a load roar, the bike started to move, however Shizuru noticed that Natsuki wasn't speeding at all, well she was going maybe a bit higher than what the traffic signs indicated, but she was driving carefully, even respecting traffic lights and such.

After a while Shizuru lessened her grip and was able to enjoy the ride. Before she knew it she snuggled into Natsuki's back closing her eyes, feeling the wind graze her body as if she were flying.

It was certainly the most enjoyable feeling ever, and wished it to never end, but of course it had to.

They reached the university and she forced herself to let go and take off the helmet.

"Thank you for the ride Natsuki… I hope we can do it again sometime" she said dedicating the blunette one of genuine smiles before turning on her heels ready to leave to her class.

Natsuki watched and felt a blush creep on her face when she saw the smile.

"Again…!" she blurted out suddenly causing the Kaichou to turn to look at her half curious half amused "I'll come pick you up so we can do it again…" Natsuki completed her sentence smiling back shyly at Shizuru.

"Of course" she said hiding her surprise while turning back to head towards her class.

* * *

When the bell rang Shizuru found Natsuki waiting on the side of the road, helmet ready and leaning with her arms crossed on her bike while surveying other people with a cold glare which caused them to walk a little further away from the blunette.

"Anything wrong?" Shizuru asked approaching Natsuki

"No, why?" Natsuki asked her glare disappearing in a flash.

"Oh, I was wondering why Natsuki was glaring at people as if she were about to kill them"

"Eh…? I was just thinking."

"So, did Hanatari-san come to class in the end?"

"Nope, apparently something came up, although I'm not quite sure what it is." She handed Shizuru the spare helmet as she said this. Both women sat down upon the bike and soon they drove off towards the apartment.

After opening the door they realized that Kaori wasn't at home.

Natsuki and Shizuru stared at each other for a while in silence till the blunette feeling uncomfortable broke the tension "Do you want me to make some tea?" she suggested breaking eye contact.

"Very much" Shizuru replied noticing that her mouth had gone suddenly dry, while Natsuki went off to the kitchen.

_Ah, I forgot to tell her what I kind of tea I wanted to drink…_ She thought as she settled herself on the couch. Soon the blunette appeared with a small tray, and placed it on the table.

"Umm I forgot to ask you what type of tea you wanted so...I just made some red tea…" She said as she extended a cup to her.

Shizuru took it gratefully and took a sip, her eyes widening.

Natsuki noticed this and quickly blurted out "I'm sorry! I thought since that tea was a bit bitter I added a pinch of sugar!" then fidgeting nervously she lowered her voice "Did I do something wrong?" Natsuki asked worriedly

"No… not at all.. I was wondering how Natsuki knew I liked to drink this tea like this…"

"Ah…" Natsuki scratched the back of her head "I didn't know… I just… did it. You might think this is weird but I feel like I prepared this before." She said laughing awkwardly

Shizuru took another sip from the cup and felt a tear escape from her eyes and roll down to her cheek which caused Natsuki to panic.

"Shizuru?"

"It's nothing…"

Natsuki felt really uneasy seeing Shizuru wipe her tears and felt an incredible need to sooth the girl. And before she knew it she had pulled the Kaichou into a warm embrace. It was when the chestnut haired girl sniffed and her body stiffened between her arms did the blunette realized what she was doing and quickly pulled her away.

"Ah sorry!" she apologized hastily "I don't know what got into me!" Her face reddening in seconds. _What was that? My body acted on its own…!_

Shizuru smiled bitterly wiping whatever tears she had left and poured her crimson eyes into the jaded ones staring back at her. Time ticked by but they remained staring at each other.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru murmured inching her face a bit closer to the younger woman, while Natsuki for some unknown reason did the same.

Just that moment the apartment door opened calling the attention of the pair.

"Kaori!" Natsuki called out her face flushing in embarrassment "Welcome back!"

Kaori simply raised an eyebrow as she moved from Natsuki's red face to Shizuru's dazed one.

"Where have you-?" But Natsuki was cut off when another person entered the house behind her friend.

The blunette blinked for a second her eyes widening "Doctor Umeniko?"

"Hello Natsuki!"

* * *

**Note:** Well as you might have noticed, I'm trying to keep the relation between Shizuru and Natsuki evolving in a slow pace (I think it's at a decent pace no?), I mean as much as I want Natsuki to recover her memory, I can't just make her remember just like that. (Well I can but I shouldn't) So little by little Natsuki will notice things. But being as dense as she is… *sigh*

Next chapter will feature Kaori's mother, Natsuki's doctor, what await us now?

I don't know, I have yet to consult my muse and see if she likes what I have planned for the next chapter.

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Asuka: So what do you think about my ideas for the next chapter?  
Asuka's muse: REJECTED.

Asuka: Oh yea? I reject your rejection!

*Asuka's muse takes a suitcase and goes away*

Asuka: NO! I WAS JOKING COME BACK!

Natsuki: sucker.

Asuka: Well without my muse you don't get action either.

Natsuki: WHAT! COME BACK MUSE!


	9. Fragile

**Chapter nine**: Fragile

* * *

**Note:** Stupid Muse you failed me! Anyways I started college (woot! I ish freshman! Err woman.) But I will try to keep this as updated as possible, I'm not so sure if I like this chapter, but well, the readers are my judges, I practically think every chapter I write is crap. (Well almost every chapter… FINE! Just every other chapter…) Also, i changed the hurt/comfort genre for romance. I don't see much hurt and comforting... at least not as much to actually fall into that category. Romance suits it better no?

* * *

"Doctor Umeniko? What are you doing here?" Natsuki asked dumfounded staring at an older version of Kaori who was entering the apartment nonchalantly.

"How have you been Natsuki?" she asked cheerfully a smile appearing upon her face

"I-I'm fine" The blunette replied still shocked "Wait, that is not the point! What are you doing here?" she repeated her question once more

"Isn't it obvious? I came to see you!" she said in a sing song voice

"No, what are you doing here, in Japan?" Natsuki deadpanned rephrasing her question

"I was passing by." Umeniko answered curtly.

There was a silence, in which one could almost hear imaginary crickets playing in the background.

"You live on the other side of the world!" Natsuki clarified as she face palmed.

Kaori's mother chuckled "I have a seminar today regarding a rare case we had back in America if all goes well we might have a deal to continue an investigation we started." She explained "And my daughter…" she pulled Kaori into a tight embrace as she said this "… was kind enough to offer me a place to stay meanwhile!"

"Mom! You forced-" but she was cut off by her mother's hand that was covering up her mouth.

"Such a lovely lovely daughter I have…" she said snuggling into a distressed Kaori which made Natsuki burst into laughter while Shizuru found it hard to repress a chuckle.

"Oh? Who's this?" she asked suddenly noticing Shizuru standing awkwardly behind the blunette.

"My name is Shizuru Fujino, nice to meet you" Shizuru extended her hand towards the doctor as Umeniko did the same.

"My name is Umeniko Hanatari, but you can call me Umeniko"

"Ara, Then I suggest you do the same with my name."

"Incredible! A Kyoto-ben!" the mother blurted out suddenly practically jumping up and down like an over excited kid.

"Mom!" Kaori reprimanded her mother blushing in embarrassment.

For a second there was a pause in which the doctor's face became stern and finally resembled an adult her age. "… Kannin na?"

Natsuki and Kaori face palmed while Shizuru chuckled.

"Anyways… Natsuki" she called out the blunette now adopting a more mature attitude "I'm glad to see you are doing better, but since I'm here do you mind if I do some checkups to see your progress?"

"Sure"

"Ok then let me take out my notebook." She crouched down to check her bag

"Wait, you want to check up on me now?"

"Only if you don't mind." The doctor replied smiling at Natsuki.

"No.. I don't."

"Ok Natsuki-chan! Tell me where your room is! It's been a long time since I saw your lingerie collection!"

Natsuki blushed furiously "Stay away from my closet!" she yelled at Umeniko as she guided her to her room leaving a pair of sighing woman behind.

* * *

An hour later they emerged from the room, as Natsuki scanned the area.

"Where's Shizuru?" Natsuki asked Kaori who had been watching some television sprawled on the couch.

"She went to do the grocery shopping." She answered lazily stretching out her limbs.

"Alone?" the blunette asked a bit shocked.

Kaori raised an eyebrow. "Yeah she did."

"When did she go out?"

The dark haired girl shrugged "Maybe… five minutes ago?"

At these words Natsuki simply grabbed her coat that was hanging on the side of a chair and headed out through the door without a backward glance to the stunned people she was leaving behind. She ran as fast as she could, having absolutely no idea where Shizuru did the shopping.

After some brief thinking she decided to try to head towards a convenience store a few blocks away, and soon she caught up to a certain brunette who was heading down the street while lost in her own thoughts.

_I wonder what that meant… it looked like Natsuki wanted to kiss me too … and then Kaori appeared… what bad timing…_

_Just a few seconds more…. _

Shizuru shook her head

I_t's fine, I have to stop thinking about that, and Natsuki will eventually regain her memory and then…_

_Ara… I should stop thinking about all this... or I think I will go insane._

"Shizuru!"

"Ara… I have gone insane… I am now hearing her voice…"

"Oi! Shizuru!"

A pair of crimson eyes focused on a pair of radiant emeralds.

"Natsuki?" she exclaimed unable to hide her surprise.

Natsuki taken aback by Shizuru's reaction tripped and fell backwards landing hard on butt.

"Ouch…"

"Ara… Kannin na Natsuki… you surprised me" the Kyoto ben reached out her hand to help the blunette up back to her feet.

"Uh…. No it's fine." She said rubbing her backside in order to ease the pain.

"So what is Natsuki doing here?"

"I…" the younger woman paused now realizing that she wasn't sure of why she had ran out from the house to be with Shizuru. "I—was passing by" she finished lamely frowning slightly at her poor excuse.

Shizuru suppressed a chuckle; she could tell from Natsuki's slightly red face and ragged breathing that she had been running, probably from the apartment till she had found her. This made the older woman feel giddy and warm inside.

"Then…. Would you mind helping me with the shopping?"

"Sure"

* * *

"Thank you Kaori-chan" chanted a happy mother as she pulled her daughter into a bear hug.

"Mou, stop it." She said struggling to get out of her grip.

"But I should be grateful! My daughter came to pick me up from my seminar."

"Hmm, it's strange that your seminar was today. Usually you'd fly in sooner no?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid I overslept and missed the plane I originally planned to take."

Kaori face palmed "You're hopeless mom"

The doctor chuckled.

"So how did it all go?"

"Smooth. Looks like the Japanese are also interested in the project we are going to start with them. This is a good sign; it means that Natsuki may have an even better chance of recovering her memory sooner than we might think thanks to this agreement." Umeniko surveyed her daughter with a smile.

"What do you mean?" she began

"Well we were lucky… All this started with a patient with a severe head trauma, in which we almost lost hope for any recovery. But after undergoing a medical trial that we had been working on for some time, we managed to get some of his memories and brain functions active at incredible speed"

"Then will Natsuki be able to do the same? Recover her memories I mean…"

Her mother's smile faded a little her eyes saddening "Sadly, it's still in an experimental stage, it would be too risky to apply it without knowing how compatible it could be with another human. We just got lucky with our first patient but we do not know the consequences it could have if it were to go wrong."

"I see…"

"But, we were able to develop something that might help. But I will need your assistance Kaori."

* * *

"Are you sure you can handle all that?" Shizuru asked worriedly as she watched the blunette carry most of the grocery bags.

"Yes I can, don't worry about it."

"Ara, but I'm only carrying one bag, I feel guilty that Natsuki is carrying the remaining six."

"Seriously Shizuru, I'm fine!" Natsuki huffed in indignation causing the older woman to sigh in defeat.

"Ok then, but promise me that you will let me carry something if you are feeling tired."

"Mm…" She hummed in response

Shizuru did feel guilty, she tried to keep her cool while discretely glancing back at the younger woman in case she were showing signs of fatigue. Natsuki however was determined to carry those bags back to the apartment by herself. There was no way she was going to let Shizuru do any kind of physical effort, even less carrying weight.

_Keep it up Natsuki just a little further…_ Natsuki chanted in her head to keep her motivated to move, for an obvious reason her limbs felt heavier and sorer as she took every step. _Ok I was a bit of an idiot; this is starting to get heavy… Was there really a need to buy so much? I didn't think it was necessary to buy a new tea set…_ As on cue her mind replayed the scene that had taken place a few minutes ago.

"_What do you think about this?"_

_Natsuki peered over Shizuru's shoulder "Eh, its fine." She shrugged._

"_Why do you want to buy a tea set now?"_

"_Ara, Natsuki thinks I shouldn't drink tea in a nice set?" Shizuru asked cleverly avoiding the question._

"_No but I think it's a bit stupid to buy it now, we can come some other day when we don't have to carry groceries" _

_Shizuru knew that Natsuki was right and she was being selfish but she decided indulge herself a little and started sobbing. "I see I'm stupid!"_

"_No! I made a mistake you're not stupid" Natsuki said looking panicked at Shizuru's reaction_

"_But—you just said I am!"_

"_No! I said it's just a mistake"_

_Shizuru widened her crimson eyes dramatically "I'm a mistake? Ikezu!"_

"_No baka! You're not! Please stop crying!"_

"_But Natsuki said-"_

"_Forget what I said."_

"_But Natsuki said-" Shizuru repeated_

"_Argh! Shizuru I'll do whatever but please stop crying, ok?"_

"_Then let's buy the tea set."_

"_Fine." Natsuki gave up._

_Shizuru smiled guiltily at Natsuki, though it the latter did not notice any difference from her usual smiles. (Ara, I feel bad about Natsuki… but at least I got my tea set! Kyaaaa, I've been waiting to buy this for a while! Tonight I'm going to have some nice Dragon Well tea that my father sent me from China with it)._

Natsuki rolled her eyes as she returned from her flashback.

"Never get between that woman and her tea" she noted to herself

"What did you say Natsuki?" Shizuru asked confused who had heard Natsuki say the word 'tea' at the end of her sentence.

"Nothing" The blunette said quickly "I said that when we get home we will have some tea."

"That is a good idea Natsuki." She smiled.

* * *

"We're back" Shizuru said when she opened the door.

Kaori and her mother looked up from the table in which they were seated and they got up to receive her.

"Where's Natsuki?" Kaori asked noticing that the blunette girl wasn't around.

"She's climbing up the stairs with most of the groceries… she wouldn't let me help."

"I'll help her!" Umeniko exclaimed suddenly rushing down the steps leaving a dumbfounded Shizuru and Kaori behind.

"Mom!" her daughter called after her a bit too late.

* * *

"Stupid… Stupid…. Cursed steps…" Natsuki looked up to see how many were left and she groaned. "I bet it's like one of those urban legends in which the stairs multiply their steps so it is impossible to reach the top…"

"Well, in that case let me help you"

Natsuki's eyes widened in surprise "Doctor Umeniko." She managed to say

Umeniko reached out a hand and Natsuki decided to give her some of her load.

"So, you and Shizuru seem to be getting along well…" Umeniko stared at Natsuki face studying her expression closely

"Yeah"

"So… What is your relationship with her?" she asked directly without any anesthesia that made the question smack the blunette's face.

Natsuki stumbled "Wha- Why are you asking this out of the blue?" she asked regaining her balance and pausing on a step.

"Well, you seem very close." She reasoned

"Well she's my friend." She began hesitantly "Amazingly" she added as an afterthought "in fact, we didn't get along very well at the beginning."

"Why would that be?"

Natsuki shrugged as she commenced climbing up the steps which made Umeniko do the same.

"I never really thought about it…" she said her voice trailing away while she realized what Umeniko had really intended with that question.

"Natsuki, recovering memories isn't as simple as walking and interacting with people with the hope of seeing something that might help trigger them. Memories are very complex and vinculated to feelings and thoughts, sometimes you have to pause a moment to think the reason that something feels familiar, or causes a certain unknown reaction from you."

There was a small silence which was finally broken by Natsuki

"What you are saying… is it related to Shizuru?"

Umeniko merely tilted her head as they reached the door.

"I was using her as an example." She said simply

"Then she is not related?" Natsuki asked confused. The doctor smiled at her sadly without saying a word.

* * *

I wonder what is taking them so long… Shizuru sighed and realized and that she had been unconsciously running a finger on her bottom lip. Ara… I guess I couldn't get what happened earlier completely out of my system… Then she realized something.

"Hanatari-san"

"Yes?"

"I have been wondering… Why can't we just tell Natsuki what memories she lost?" she asked trying to keep her true intentions hidden.

Kaori frowned at this, not the reaction that the older woman had been expecting. "Well, telling a person what she forgot doesn't really make her remember what she has lost, and most of the time it has caused more trouble than good. Doing that usually causes the person to get confused, unable to distinguish what is the true memory from what they have been related, then usually there are cases of emotional distress and frustration of not being to remember anything they have been told. Although there are some cases in which this does work, but they are very few, and this is not the case. It is best if Natsuki tries to remember everything naturally." Kaori paused to study Shizuru's face but was unable to tell what she could be thinking at that moment.

"Shizuru, I know it is hard… but it is the best way."

Shizuru nodded hazily her heart sinking. _Ara, how can I falter now? I knew it wouldn't be that easy …_

The door opened again and in came Umeniko and Natsuki setting down the last of the grocery bags on the floor. The blunette stretched her limbs in relief clenching and unclenching her hands in order to relieve some tension.

"Kaori, can you take me to the airport?"

Natsuki stopped stretching and stared at her doctor.

"How come you are leaving so soon?"

"Well everything went well, and my team is waiting for me back in America to start working on my new project."

"But—can't you at least stay for dinner?" Natsuki insisted.

"I would love that but I really must get to America as soon as possible."

"I see" Natsuki said finally her ears drooping like an abandoned puppy.

"I promise I will come back and visit when it's not work related."

The blunette nodded which earned her a tight hug from her.

"Take care now, Shizuru, Natsuki."

She took her suitcase outside with Kaori following behind her "I'll see you both in a few." She said before closing the door.

Natsuki stared at the door for a while then turned to look at Shizuru who hadn't said anything during this whole exchange.

"So Shizuru, you want to start putting the groceries away or-?" but she was cut off when she saw something shiny fall from one of those crimson orbs.

"Shizuru?"

The older woman snapped out of her trance and realizing what was happening ran away from Natsuki and into her room slamming the door behind her.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki reached for the knob but a voice inside stopped her.

"Please… Leave me alone for a while…" it pleaded weakly.

"Shizuru… What's wrong?"

"Go away…"

"Shi-"

The entrance door opened once more and in came an angry Kaori and a giggling doctor.

"What happened?" Natsuki asked distracted from her situation

"She misread the time of her flight and missed the plane…" Kaori explained clearly annoyed

Her mother laughed "Well it looked like an eight!"

"It said three mom… three! And you were at your seminar at that time! You bought the wrong ticket!"

Natsuki raised her eyebrows unsure if she should laugh or cry at that moment. Clearly the gods had decided to mess with her today.

* * *

**Note: **I wanted to end this chapter with Shizuru running into her room but I thought maybe ending it with Umeniko missing her plane again would be less dramatic and more fun. Ok, about this chapter, I wanted to prove that Shizuru is indeed a tea addict who doesn't even know she is. Natsuki has too much pride and wanted to look all gentlemen like when clearly she could barely handle carrying all that crap. Also I love Umeniko, you'll love her too! (If you don't love her already and if you never get to love her… well it's fine *summons Kiyohime*)

Oh i love when they are talking while climbing infinite stairs... just think that they are carying lots of weight and they are climbing in slow motion. (yea that should do it)

And about the last part, Shizuru is really tough for handling it as if nothing had happened between Natsuki and her, and I guess the almost kiss from the previous chapter made her realize that everything isn't like she was pretending it to be and she had somehow been raising her hopes. Or that is what I intended to reflect among the readers. I'm sorry if in the end it didn't look that way. (I tried *sobs*)

Sorry again for taking so long for the update, promise they will come in sooner since soon I will have less fics to update… (dun dun dun…)

Well I love you all, especially those who keep reviewing regularly, which is what really keeps me going! Thank you.

P.S: Has anyone noticed that Natsuki went shopping and didn't ask for mayo? I wonder why…

Now that I made a very long note, time for a very lame joke! (No pun intended?)

* * *

**OMAKE :**

Natsuki: Do it

Shizuru: No.

Asuka: Do it

Shizuru: No.

Natsuki: *impatient* Just do it!

Asuka: come on Shizuru, we are getting really impatient here…

Shizuru: I won't!

Asuka: Jeez, I can't wait anymore!

Natsuki: At this rate we won't do anything if Shizuru doesn't hurry up.

Shizuru: But…

Asuka: No buts! Just grab the rope and climb the dam wall so we can continue the obstacle course! The other teams are beating us!

* * *

**Note:** Heh, what did you think it was you perverts…. Just an obstacle course, ever done one? They are fun! *jumps around*


	10. Somewhere

**Chapter ten:** Somewhere

* * *

**Note:** um... Happy New Year! …. Don't kill me… (I need to revise this chapter later)

* * *

"Shizuru?" Natsuki called her name for the tenth time in a weak voice hoping that the woman on the other side of the door would respond. "I'm going to leave this here then" she left the tray of food by the door "Make sure to eat it before it goes cold…" The blunette walked away from her room and into the living room where Umeniko and Kaori waited for news.

"Well?" Umeniko asked breaking the suspense of the room getting in response a shake of Natsuki's head "I see… don't worry she'll come to eventually"

Kaori tapped her watch in front of Natsuki so she would understand what she meant and Natsuki nodded

"Yeah I know…. We're running late"

"Yeah the club is waiting for us to sing tonight, we need to go so we can get paid."

"Alright…" the blunette turned to the doctor "can you watch over Shizuru please?" Umeniko gave her a reassuring smile getting a faint one from the younger woman in return.

Both Kaori and Natsuki headed to the entrance and opened the door to peer outside to see that it was pouring.

Natsuki turned to her friend to say something but she felt a soft tap on her shoulder which Kaori was tapping her with a small umbrella.

"It's the only one we have…"

Opening the umbrella she tugged on Kaori's sleeve to try to get her under the small umbrella

"We'll manage… we'll see you later doctor!"

"Have a safe trip" she chimed happily as the door closed behind the pair. Then her eyes would fall upon a certain object hidden on the jacket stand and frowned slightly.

* * *

All the people in the club Trickster cheered when Kaori and Natsuki climbed on stage, Natsuki as usual hid her eyes behind some shades and picked up her hair in a pony tail. She tried some of the strings of her guitar and giving Kaori the green light they began to play:

**(Wedding Dress **Tae Yang)

I would argue  
then you would cry  
as you're struggling, I would only get stronger  
my heartaches behind these shadows  
my face brightens up as I see your smile

I worry that you might notice my feelings  
and I get scared that the gap between us would widen  
I hold my breath  
Then I bite my lips  
Then I pray that she would leave his side

Baby, please don't hold those hands  
Cuz you should be my lady  
Please look at me, I've been waiting all this time.

Once the music ends, you'll be with him forever  
I prayed and prayed that this day wouldn't come  
The wedding dress you once wore  
The wedding dress you once wore  
The wedding dress you once wore

You, who never understood my feelings  
Because of that, I ended up despising you  
Then I wished a misfortune upon you  
But now, my eyes are dry  
I try to talk to you but I realized that I'm alone

Every night, I would look back and think  
If I already knew the results  
Then I close my eyes  
Then I dream an endless dream  
Then I pray she would leave his side

Baby, please don't hold those hands  
Cause you should be my lady  
Please look at me, I've been waiting all this time.

Once the music ends, you'll be with him forever  
I prayed and prayed that this day wouldn't come  
The wedding dress you once wore  
The wedding dress you once wore  
The wedding dress you once wore

By all means, be happy with him  
So I can move on  
Please erase me out of your heart  
Although I tried my best but, no oh~

I've been living the lies for too long  
Yet, she would look at me and smile.

As they finished the crowds cheered and called for an encore, Kaori raised an eyebrow at Natsuki and she shrugged playing her guitar once more.

* * *

"That was the best performance that we ever did! Wouldn't you agree?" Kaori said as she made it outside the club through the back door "And it looks like the rain has let up a bit"

Natsuki would tug the guitar case on her shoulder and would nod distractedly

"Natsuki?"

Natsuki snapped out of her daze and focused her attention at her friend "yes? I'm sorry-"

"Are you alright? Your mind seems elsewhere"

"I was thinking about Shizuru…" Kaori blinked "I don't know what is wrong with her"

"Don't worry about it I'm pretty sure she'll feel better now that she has had some time for herself."

Natsuki gave her a faint nod looking at the floor

"Hey…" Kaori nudged her side with her elbow "Don't worry about it, want me to talk to her for you?"

The blunette shook her head "No it's alright; I'll try to talk to her again."

"Alright, then let's go before it starts raining again." She took her hand and pulled her to get her to start walking.

* * *

They opened the door to their apartment to be almost tackled by a hysteric Umeniko

"AHHH!"

"MOM! What is wrong?"

"It's Shizuru! She must have gone out the window she's not in her room!"

"What?" Kaori and Natsuki asked at the same time in disbelief.

"I opened the door and she wasn't there!"

"Ok well she can't be far, if we hurry we might catch on to her… let's go Na—tsu…." Kaori turned to look at her friend who had already darted outside in a flash.

* * *

_That idiot!_ Natsuki would chant in her head as she ran without direction looking for a certain brunette frantically. _That idiot!_ But Natsuki stopped in her tracks when she noticed a few rain drops falling upon her again which caused her to look at the cloudy night sky._ I should have taken the umbrella with me…_ She sighed and looked for some cover and saw a shadow sitting by the bus stop frowning she approached it till she heard sobbing.

"Shizuru?"

The brunette looked up her eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying for a long time

"Go away" she said in a weak low voice while turning her head away from her.

"No. I won't" and as she said this she sat down beside her unmoving with her arms crossed which caused Shizuru to look at her again her eyes widening.

"Will you tell me what is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong."

Natsuki huffed at her "You don't expect me to believe that now do you?"

Shizuru remained silent as the rain drops became thicker and heavier.

"Come on, it's raining let's take cover…" Natsuki was about to get up till she felt a weak tug on her sleeve.

"Can you… stay with me a bit?" Shizuru pleaded while looking elsewhere.

"But we're going to get wet…"

Shizuru tugged her sleeve again and Natsuki let out a sigh and sat down again and suddenly she felt the older woman leaning into her sobbing lowly. Instinctively she placed a hand on her head stroking her hair and arching her back pulling her into an embrace trying to shield her from the rain as much as possible.

After a while when the older woman seemed to calm down even the rain seemed to lighten up as well. Natsuki finally thought that was the right moment to break the silence between them.

"So…" she began nervously "...Do you want to talk about it?"

Shizuru took a few seconds to reply "…About?"

Natsuki fidgeted slightly feeling uncomfortable, these kinds of talks were Kaori's area of expertise not hers, but anyways she gave it a try "About what happened… back there…"

The older woman pulled away from her and stared fixedly into her emerald eyes so hard that the blunette almost thought she wanted her to burst into flame under that crimson gaze.

"Shizuru?"

She sighed and then lowered her gaze to the floor "you… remind me of someone…"

"Someone…" Natsuki repeated giving her full attention to her

"Someone I used to love very dearly." She raised her eyes at her once again "I wanted to spend our lives together… always… after everything we went through and before I knew it… it was all gone…"

"You mean that person…"

"Simply disappeared… and left me here all alone with my shattered dreams and hopes for two whole years…"

The younger woman blinked in realization "Is this why you were so hostile to me when we first met?"

The Kaichou gulped when she heard the words 'When we first met'but ignored them and nodded "I apologize again, but you—are so much like her-" _You are her._ She thought but ignored that too.

"I'm sorry…"

Shizuru let out a small chuckle while rubbing one of her eyes "why are you apologizing?"

"I don't know… I just thought… it was the right thing to say" Natsuki lowered her gaze to the floor, a small tinge of red would appear on her cheeks

Somehow that very small act made Shizuru's heart feel lighter even if she knew that Natsuki wasn't aware of what her words meant but for now it would suffice.

* * *

Finally Natsuki managed to convince Shizuru to come home after a while, to find Kaori and her mother asleep on the couch –apparently they had been waiting for them- and Natsuki guided Shizuru to her room she had fallen asleep exhausted once she had changed into a pair of clean dry clothes.

Meanwhile Natsuki when she changed she didn't get any sleep at all, her mind deep in thought still wondering what had happened to Shizuru while lying in bed.

Her alarm clock rang and she decided to get up for some coffee. Dragging her feet she reached the kitchen busying herself with the coffee machine till suddenly she sneezed, pinching her nose and reaching out for a napkin she blew her nose making a terrible sound, almost like a horn.

Kaori stirred from the couch and opened one of her eyes to see her mom's foot right on her face giving out a yelp and rolling off onto the floor with a thud.

Natsuki hearing the yelp and the thud came out of the kitchen and blinked when she saw Kaori rubbing her pained backside and would let out a soft chuckle which made her friend look up "Shut up…" then getting up from the floor she came over with a worried expression "So did you find her in the end?"

Natsuki nodded. "Good, I was about to come out after you but mom didn't let me."

"It's alright" then the blunette sneezed and blew her nose again on the used napkin.

Kaori cringed her nose at the sight. "Seem like you have a cold"

"Ara? Natsuki has a cold?" Shizuru said as she emerged from her room

Natsuki turned from one to the other confused "I have a- what?" she sneezed again, seeing that her napkin was useless she raised her sleeve but hesitated when she saw Kaori's and Shizuru's murderous faces.

"Don't you dare" they said in unison.

* * *

**Note:** I have read my reviews, I know the fiction is getting a bit dark, but it will lighten up I mean we need these tiny bumps in the road so Shizuru and Natsuki can get a bit closer right? *looks around for support* anyways sorry for my hiatus got a certain person distracting me plus college work _ doh! I will be back full force before you know it! You'll see!

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Natsuki: I can't believe you were going to make me wipe my nose on my sleeve! I mean I know I might be a mess but not THAT much!

Asuka: I thought it would be funny…

Nao: It was—besides I totally see that mutt doing that.

Natsuki: oi! At least I'm not a pervert like you who goes picking up random guys!

Nao: I quit that! Besides… At least don't have a girlfriend who has a leek fetish!

Natsuki: touché.


	11. Longing

**JADED EYES:**

**Chapter 11: Longing  
**

* * *

**Notes:** I know, I'm being so slow… I'm sorry! I didn't even get to beta this cause I wanted to release this as soon as possible!

As usual thanks for the reviews, I'm going to try to reply back to them when I can. The best way to contact me is through the formspring linked on my profile, I check that regularly, you can ask whatever you wish, even random talk.

That said here is the chapter!

* * *

The alarm clock went off at seven in the morning like usual the next day, but Natsuki was already awake, however the girl did nothing to turn the alarm off.

She had hardly got any decent sleep because she had had trouble breathing last night.

Natsuki sneezed and blew her red nose on a Kleenex. Then she let out a load groan. Her blue tresses were a mess, her eyes red and bloodshot, and her cheeks seemed to be in a flame.

"Urghhhahhhh…"

The door of her room opened to reveal a black haired girl with pink pajamas who looked like she has just woken up. Her light brown eyes focused on the girl who was sitting upright on her futon. "You don't look well" Kaori said walking into Natsuki's room. She strode over to the alarm clock turning it off and scanned her friend once more.

"I aim feeling bust fine." Natsuki replied her nose making it hard to pronounce her words correctly.

Kaori shook her head "You are going to stay here, in bed."

"But I aim bust bine! I can bo to the unvi"

"What?" Kaori blinked trying to understand what she had just said. "Oh, going to the Uni? No. That's out of the question. I'll skip class too..."

At those words, as if on cue, Shizuru slowly entered the room, fully dressed for class. "Skipping classes?" She stared at Kaori who felt her pajamas starting to stick to her skin as she glanced at the president of the student council nervously.

"No…" she lied quickly.

Shizuru's wine colored eyes fell upon the sick looking Natsuki. "Ara, Natsuki… you don't look well, a cold?"

"Berphabs, but I peel just bine." She repeated again trying to smile, but instead she ended up coughing and then blew her nose like a horn on another Kleenex.

"No good…Hanatari-san… you should go to class, you and Natsuki are in the same class, so you can update Natsuki on her work when you come back home." She explained to the black haired girl. "I'll inform the student council and stay to watch over Natsuki."

At that moment doctor Umeniko walked into the room still half asleep. "Natsuki is something wrong?"

"Why is eberybody in my broom?" Natsuki asked indignantly still wiping her nose. "Can't a girl habe sum pribacy?"

"Mom, Natsuki's got a bad cold."

"Well of course!" she agreed making all the other women in the room stare at her in disbelief.

"We all grow a bit old, every day I must add." She said rubbing her eyes

"No, mom. I said… Natsuki has a bad cold. Not Natsuki has got a bit old."

"Oh." She blinked her brain processing her daughter's words "Right. In that case, you girls go to class, and I'll take care of her"

"But mom, you have to catch your plane soon."

"Ah yes…" Kaori's mother said suddenly remembering "Almost forgot"

At this the occupants of the room had to use most of their will not to face palm.

In the end they agreed that Shizuru would stay and help Natsuki, because doctor Umeniko didn't want her daughter to miss class.

"Do you beed a bide?" Natsuki asked "I can go bet my bike"

Kaori's mother took a while to decipher Natsuki's meaning therefore she took a bit to reply.

"Oh no, you're sick, I wouldn't want you riding your bike in your condition, I'll just take a cab to the train station and get to the airport through there."

After saying their good byes, and farewells, Doctor Umeniko offered her daughter to take the cab with her, so she wouldn't have to walk to the university and that way they could spend some more time together.

Before the university gates, Umeniko ordered the driver to stop and wait for her to say good bye to her daughter.

"Oh, before you go I forgot to give something to Shizuru."

The black haired woman stared at the doctor curiously

"I recently entered a research program that focuses on amnesia and Alzheimer's patients"

Her daughter listened silently

"It seems they have been developing a type of medicine that helps to recover damaged brain cells and regenerate them faster."

"Is that even possible?" Kaori asked amazed "I thought such things were impossible."

"Not impossible, just improbable. But for now they've made a prototype that seems to be working well. This was one of my reasons of coming to Japan. From that prototype I made my own mini version, so to speak, which I call CX-24" she pulled out a small bottle of pills from her pocket and put it in her daughter's hand.

"This one has been tested, and so far it hasn't showed any after effects. All it does for all we know is that, it helps patients with amnesia to remember things easier, based on triggers. You could say its a little push to help people to remember what they have forgotten. The CX-24 is getting popular in the medical community and is being used to help people with light cases of amnesia."

"But if it works, why don't we give this to Natsuki, Spare her all the trouble, and get her cured?"

"Cause, even if it's been tested. It doesn't stop being an experimental medication. There are no verified after effects. And I see that she is doing lots of progress on her own, I want her to keep going that way without the help of medication. It's good to avoid the use of medicine if possible." Umeniko smiled at her daughter gently "She might be progressing for now, but it is true that Natsuki might hit a dead end. I want you to give this to Shizuru as a last resort. You must, warn her about the possible unknown consequences and let her choose if to take it or not."

"Why Shizuru?" Kaori asked slightly disappointed.

"It's not because I don't trust you, but I just think it is the appropriate person to hold onto it, till the moment is right."

"But Shizuru would want Natsuki's recovery as soon as possible right? Considering all that history between them… Maybe…"

The doctor shook her head. "I understand Shizuru's position; I know that she will do what is right. I've seen how willing she is to suffer for what is best for Natsuki. And a natural recovery is what is best for her."

"I see…" was all that Kaori said in reply her eyes not meeting her mother's.

"Please do explain this to her. She will understand, and you'll see she won't be reckless." Said Umeniko hugging her daughter.

* * *

Natsuki really felt like her brain was being pounded like a drum. She had tried sleeping off her headache but it seemed useless, she had slept for an extra hour, but when she woke up, her brain was aching like never before.

She felt hot and sweaty.

"Ughh…"

The door to her room opened and Shizuru peered inside. "Natsuki, how are you feeling?"

"Shizuru—I feel hot…"

The president scanned the younger girl's face. "It looks like you have a fever. I'll bring you a wet towel to cool you down." She closed the door, and a couple minutes later she reappeared with a small white towel.

Sitting next to the feverish blunette she folded the towel and placed it on her forehead.

"Mmm…" Natsuki gave out a small sigh of relief when she felt the contact of something cool on her head.

"Better?" Shizuru asked curiously

"Yes… thank you…" Natsuki closed her eyes.

She would have preferred Kaori to have stayed with her… but this wasn't bad either, and felt that all this was vaguely familiar.

Shizuru caught herself staring blankly at Natsuki's lips and whilst scolding herself mentally she quickly found an excuse to leave the room. "I'll go prepare you something to eat."

Natsuki nodded while she lied still in her futon eyes still closed, unaware of Shizuru's thoughts.

After a couple of minutes that felt like an eternity to the younger woman, Shizuru walked in with a tray of food.

She placed it by the futon and nudged Natsuki slightly unsure if she had fallen asleep again. Natsuki opened her eyes showing the older woman that she was not, and sat up slowly.

"I made you some soup, and some tea."

The blunette stared fixedly at the soup, "What kind of soup is it?"

Shizuru tilted her head slightly "Its leek soup… why do you ask?"

Natsuki shuddered involuntarily "Oh nothing… I was just asking"

"Do you not like Leeks?" Shizuru asked a smile threatening to form on her lips.

The other woman however took this as an offended look and she quickly picked up the spoon and the bowl. "Oh no, I love Leeks!" she said, her insides twisting for some unknown reason.

Shizuru finally smiled. "I see… Then I should make leek soup almost every day!" she said faking an excited tone while waiting the blunette's reaction.

"No!" she exclaimed suddenly as she shuddered again. "Uh… no, I mean… it's alright… I like eating other things too you know."

Shizuru finally burst into laughter while Natsuki watched her disgruntled while eating the soup.

_For some reason I don't like it when Shizuru talks about Leeks… _

When Natsuki finished eating she realized that she did feel much better.

"Thanks"

Shizuru's ears perked up at this "For?"

"Um.. Taking care of me… and stuff…" she added sheepishly while blushing.

"It's alright, I wanted to."

An odd silence fell upon both of them, both girls not knowing what to say. And the longer they waited the harder it was to break the ice.

"So…"Natsuki said clearing her throat nervously "Do you think… there will be a lot of homework?"

Shizuru looked at her confused

"I mean will Kaori—and homework—class… oh never mind." Said the blunette finally giving up on starting a conversation once more

Shizuru felt bad at Natsuki's failed attempt to break the silence so she decided to do it herself.

"If you want we could watch a movie."

Natsuki's eyes widened at this, and Shizuru could swear she saw stars sparkling in them.

"Really?" she asked excitedly "I mean… if you want to…" she said lowering her gaze a little, timidly.

"Of course"

"Then… What do you want to watch?"

"Don't you want to pick the movie?" Shizuru asked curiously

"No, I want you to pick."

"Alright then, then…. I pick…"

* * *

"I'm home!" Kaori exclaimed as she walked through the main door. "Natsuki? Fujino-san?"

Kaori heard an odd sound coming from the living room and she headed over in order to see what was going on.

When she entered she opened her eyes wide upon the scene.

"What happened?" she asked with concern

Shizuru was hugging a crying Natsuki in an attempt to comfort her.

"We—were watching a movie Hanatari –san-"

"Which movie were you watching? Was it Hachiko?" Kaori said while surveying Natsuki who was clinging onto the older woman for dear life.

"No, we were watching the Lake house."

The black haired girl smiled slightly "But Natsuki! The Lake house isn't the sad! It actually has a happy ending does it not?"

Finally the blunette moved away from the Kaichou showing her teary eyes. "It not just that. I don't understand why they wait so long to be together! I mean they are only some years apart, the guy could have done something since he was in the past no?"

Kaori let out a giggle which caused Natsuki to glare at her.

"Oh come on Natsuki, it's just your being so cute"

Natsuki huffed at her and then got off the sofa "I'm not cute" she grumbled while walking back to her room.

"Fujino-san…" Kaori called out the older woman but hesitated when she saw the Kaichou staring longingly at the blunette who was retreating to her bedroom.

"Fujino-san I have something to tell you…" the black haired girl called out Shizuru once more but, Shizuru was too mesmerized in her own thoughts to realize that Kaori was calling her.

Kaori let out a small sigh and slowly turned to walk away when she heard the Kaichou speak.

"Kannin na Hanatari-san—Were you saying something?"

The younger woman turned around to face Shizuru and then reached in her pockets, her fingers touching the bottle that her mother had given her earlier.

"I-"

Kaori hesitated and shook her head

"It's nothing. Sorry."

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Asuka: *sings* I-I – like little girls! They make me feel so good~

-Technical difficulties-

Narrator: Sorry we have interrupted this omake upon the realization that the author is a dangerous pervert. Please enjoy our 100 hours of SpongeBob square pants marathon, while the author goes through a painful rehab process; that involves a Natsuki, a Shizuru and leek spanking.


End file.
